Cartas de dos corazones rotos
by Mary Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Él necesitaba desahogarse; el orgullo no lo dejaba. No quería hablar con sus amigos de todo lo que sentía, así que decidió que le iba a escribir a una persona desconocida… A cambio recibió la ayuda de ella. EWE.
1. Chapter 1-Larga espera

**1\. Larga espera**

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"El amor es como un relámpago: nadie sabe dónde va a caer hasta que lo hace"**_

**Henri Lacordaire**

* * *

**—**_**¡Avada Kedavra! **_

**—**_**¡Expelliarmus!**_

_**El estallido retumbó como un cañonazo, y las llamas doradas que surgieron entre ambos contendientes, en el mismo centro del círculo que estaban describiendo, marcaron el punto de colisión de los hechizos.**_

El silencio que se produjo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, por fin, el destino se definiría. Pensó que por fin podría ser libre de las ataduras que tuvo todo este tiempo, porque sí, su fe en ese momento era que Potter ganara esa lucha, aunque, por supuesto, eso no se lo diría a nadie.

La algarabía explotó, los gritos de júbilo, el llanto, las risas… En esos segundos todo lo que deseaba, desde hace un par de años, sucedió: el Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto. Él no sabía sentir, pero el miedo desapareció en ese instante.

Sabía que sería juzgado por todo lo que hizo, pero Draco no llegó a matar. Sino, que él sólo cumplía órdenes y en ese momento simplemente deseaba que la justicia no hiciera estragos con su familia y con él.

Estaba abrazado a su madre, la persona a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y junto a su padre caminaron y se sentaron en una esquina del Gran Comedor.

Estaban asustados, no sabían qué iban a hacer ahora. ¿Se iban o se quedaban?

A cierta distancia logró ver a Weasley, que caminaba junto a Granger, y se preguntó en dónde podría estar Potter, pero luego se dijo que eso no importaba, que mejor deberían retirarse de ahí y descansar un poco en casa, antes de que los fueran a buscar para su juicio.

—Madre, creo que realmente deberíamos retirarnos dado que no es secreto que aquí no somos bienvenidos.

—Tienes razón, vamos, Lucius, —decía mientras se ponía de pie─. No quisiera que la poca dignidad que me queda se vea destrozada porque nos atrapen los aurores en estas condiciones, frente a tantos testigos.

—Creo que exageras, Cissy, pero está bien.

El castillo estaba destrozado, por dondequiera que pasaran había destrozos, la mayoría de los cuerpos ya estaban acomodados, donde los familiares y amigos se apiñaban alrededor. Tal vez aún no encontraban a alguien o lloraban desconsoladamente sus pérdidas. Caminaron lentamente hacia las puertas, para no llamar la atención, y casi logran salir del castillo. Sin embargo, fueron interceptados por dos aurores.

—Bueno, al menos no tuvimos tantos testigos. — dijo su madre resignada.

— Señores Malfoy, me preguntaba para dónde se dirigían. — dijo uno de ellos con cinismo impreso en sus palabras.

— Señor Williamson, Señor Savage. ¡Qué sorpresa! —respondió su padre en el mismo tono.

— Lo lamentamos terriblemente —eso nadie se lo creería— pero van a tener que acompañarme al Ministerio. Pero si su actitud es muy buena, no vamos a tener tantos problemas con ustedes

Los aurores se acercaron a sus padres y a Draco, los tomaron por los brazos y con un pequeño estallido dejaron el lugar. En ese momento recordó lo incómodo que era viajar por aparición. Suponía que su constante estrés le había hecho olvidar la extraña sensación, además que era aparición conjunta, por lo que no tener control de la dirección que tomaban le hacía sentirse un poco perdido.

Aparecieron en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia, luego observó todo detenidamente. La última vez que estuvo ahí ya no la recordaba, pero los cambios que se realizaron bajo el mandato de Voldemort eran demasiado notorios. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos debido a que nunca le había llamado así. El miedo no se había ido completamente, después de todo. Como si mencionar su nombre en pensamientos fuera a hacer que apareciera en cualquier momento.

Su madre estaba realmente muy tranquila, él sabía que era sólo una máscara, ella siempre le decía que nadie que no fuera importante para él debería notar sus sentimientos. Su padre tenía mucho miedo, Draco lograba notarlo, aunque Lucius trataba de ocultarlo. Draco suponía que estaba recordando lo que era estar en Azkaban y por lo tanto no estaba muy feliz con ello.

El atrio estaba un poco destruido, por culpa de esta guerra la mayoría del mundo mágico estaba cayendo a pedazos. En definitiva, Draco se sentía como si él fuera uno más de esos fragmentos. Draco Malfoy, el siempre perfecto y aristócrata chico, en ese momento, se sentía deshecho.

Mientras caminaba pudo observar mejor el gran pasillo que tenía que recorrer, el techo color azul y las paredes con grandes chimeneas a cada lado, pero tenía un aire muy oscuro. La fuente de oro que recordaba había desaparecido, lo que dominaba era una escultura de un mago y una bruja sentados. A lo largo pudo ver una inscripción que citaba "La Magia es poder", pero conforme se iba acercando logró observar mejor, los cuerpos de lo que él suponía eran muggles eran los tronos, eso era realmente escalofriante.

Se alejó y miró el rostro de su madre, que al parecer también estaba mirando la escultura, estaba aterrada. Su hermoso rostro, normalmente limpio y perfecto, estaba más pálido de lo normal bajo la suciedad y sangre que tenía producto de la batalla. Su padre, por otra parte, ni siquiera quiso ver la escultura, imaginaba que en realidad ya la había visto y no deseaba verla de nuevo.

Por fin llegaron a los ascensores, seguidamente volvió su rostro una vez más hacia la escultura. Esperaba que pronto quitaran esa horrorosa escena del lugar, porque si no era así, él estaba seguro que nunca pisaría de nuevo el suelo del Ministerio, al menos no voluntariamente.

Antes de subir a los ascensores un mago pequeño y un poco regordete los detuvo, los revisó, pidió sus varitas y tuvieron que entregarlas junto con las pertenencias de mano, simplemente pudieron ingresar con las túnicas que vestían. Eso a él no le importaba porque si iba para Azkaban debería ir acostumbrándose a quedarse sin varita, así que siguió las instrucciones.

Iba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que no notó que ya habían llegado y mucho menos en que piso se encontraban. Las paredes eran oscuras y los techos tenían baja altura, tenía la apariencia de una cueva, el pasillo era oscuro y parecía que nunca se iba a acabar.

Por fin logró vislumbrar un grupo de celdas. Al parecer era una pequeña prisión dentro del Ministerio, Draco no sabía que eso existiera, sin embargo imaginaba que era para tener a los magos encerrados antes de ser juzgados.

Ingresó junto a sus padres a su celda, al menos no era compartida con nadie más, estaba seguro que si otros mortífagos estuvieran junto con ellos los acusarían de cobardes y tratarían de asesinarlos, aunque fuera por el método muggle.

—Cariño no te preocupes, vas a ver que vamos a salir muy pronto de acá —le dijo su madre mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—Madre, ¿crees que alguien va a declarar a nuestro favor?

—No lo sé, pero espero que mantenernos un poco al margen nos sirva para salvarnos de una terrible condena. —le respondió Narcissa, aunque su rostro no mostraba la misma tranquilidad de sus palabras.

—Cissy, sólo quiero que sepas que real… —Lucius empezó a hablar pero se vio interrumpido por su madre.

—No digas nada, Lucius. Los tres vamos a salir de esta. No quiero que sigan pensando de esa manera tan negativa —decía su madre, con el rostro un poco contorsionado, Draco sabía que no quería mostrar los sentimientos que esa situación le ocasionaba.

— Cariño, sabes que me gustaría ser tan positivo como tú, pero no creo que yo pueda salir de esta—su padre tomo un poco de aire—. No creo que todos estos años de seguir las ideas del Señor Tenebroso me ayuden. A ustedes les va a ir bien, porque aunque estaban del lado de él, no hicieron nada que afectara su alma, pero la mía, Cissy, la mía está condenada. — Su madre puso las manos en su rostro, él sabía lo que eso significaba. — Lo siento Cissy. Lo siento Draco. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Necesito que dejes de decir esas cosas. —Su madre lloraba silenciosamente.

Aunque muchos no lo creyeran de esta manera, sus padres se amaban y él los amaba a ellos. Su padre cometió la tonta decisión de seguir al Señor Tenebroso y sus ideales, no obstante, hace tiempo Draco había entendido que ellos ya no lo seguían por cumplir con su retrógrado pensamiento de una vida ideal, sino por su propia supervivencia.

Su día a día continuó así por varias semanas. A Draco realmente no le importaba llevar la cuenta, pero _El Profeta_ les era prestado todos los días para que vieran las noticias que iban sucediendo en el mundo mágico y un poco del mundo muggle, así que, tristemente, llevaba la cuenta exacta de los días.

Si le hubieran preguntado, prefería vivir eternamente en esa insulsa celda que ir a Azkaban, pero estaba seguro que eso no iba a suceder.

Algunas noticias las tomaba sin la más mínima importancia, otras sin embargo eran bastante interesantes. Aunque Draco realmente lamentaba que esa era su única conexión con el exterior.

Al parecer el trio dorado era cada vez más popular, no es como si realmente le importara, pero no era de extrañarse ver alguna nota sobre ellos y cómo vencieron al Señor Tenebroso.

Día con día, Draco veía las fotos y le daban ganas de vomitar. La sonrisa del estúpido Weasley, que se regodeaba con la popularidad que tenía, como le enfermaba. Draco no era un experto, pero estaba seguro que debería, por lo menos, mostrar un poco de respeto a su hermano fallecido. Incluso él le tenía en sus recuerdos, cuando con su gemelo causaban las mejores bromas. Aunque muchas eran contra él y los miembros de su casa, él reconocía que eran astutos.

Potter y Granger eran otra historia, ya que al contrario de la Comadreja, parecían odiar las cámaras. Siempre se mostraban poco anuentes con la loca de Skeeter, que parecía seguirlos día y noche. Lo único que le importaba a esa mujer era descubrir cómo iban sus vidas amorosas después de la fatídica noche. Esa cotorra nunca le agradó, a pesar que en cuarto año le contó todo sobre el trio, Draco se acepta a sí mismo que fue esa idea era de un niño que sólo quería fastidiar a sus enemigos.

Hogwarts estaba en reconstrucción y gracias a la ayuda de muchos magos iban bastante bien con los arreglos. Lo que atrasaba el proceso completo eran las muchas zonas destrozadas por maldiciones. Él tenía entendido que muchas de estas generaban daños irreparables, no obstante la construcción iba bastante rápida y eficaz. Se estimaba que para el primero de setiembre de ese año las clases iban a iniciar nuevamente, pero eso a Draco no le importaba mucho, pues en lo que a él se refería, no pensaba volver al colegio y tampoco creía que eso fuera posible.

Entre las noticias que más le importaban, fue cuando se mencionó que a mediados de junio iban a empezar los juicios contras los mortífagos que tenían apresados. Su nombre estaba entre los primeros, pero no decían mucho al respecto.

Se sorprendió saber que entre las listas también se encontraban los nombres de sus amigos. Él no podía ayudarlos ¿quién iba a creer alguna de sus palabras? Pero esperaba que no corrieran con la misma mala suerte que él creía tener.

Una noticia que alegró muchísimo a su madre fue cuando descubrieron que el Señor Kingsley Shacklebolt fue elegido el nuevo Ministro de Magia y que entre sus primeras órdenes como Ministro era eliminar a los dementores de Azkaban.

Su padre tomó la noticia con bastante entusiasmo, visto que si eso era cierto se descartaba el uso del beso de dementor a los custodiados. Y eso definitivamente era lo que más le preocupaba a Lucius.

El día de su cumpleaños estuvo en la celda. Pero si lo analizaba, era una suerte estar vivo para celebrar sus 18 años. Por lo que en cierta forma estaba agradecido de estar ahí.

Su madre quería darle un presente, pero claramente no era algo que pudiera conseguirse con facilidad, así que le pidió que lo dejara pasar.

Entre tantos días de espera, por fin se acercaban las fechas de los juicios. A ellos aún no les decían cuando era su turno, pero cada vez estaba más cerca.

—Señores Malfoy —un día, después de lo que Draco consideraba la espera más larga de su vida, un auror se acercó a su celda, — les informo que el día de mañana se realizarán sus juicios. Deben estar preparados a las 10 de la mañana. Seguidamente dos de mis compañeros aurores los escoltaran a la sala principal donde los esperará el Wizengamot completo, con algunos testigos que se ofrecieron a declarar a su favor. —Sin esperar ninguna respuesta de ellos, se retiró.

—Mañana saldremos de aquí, lo sé —dijo su madre en un pequeño susurró, pero ni su padre ni él dijeron nada al respecto.

Se recostó en la banca en que estaba sentado y colocó su cabeza en las piernas de su madre, para que después ella acariciara lentamente su rubio cabello, entretanto, él se iba quedando dormido.

* * *

—Señores Malfoy, hagan el favor de acompañarme. —Lo despertó la voz de uno de los aurores, Savage, le pareció que era—. ¡Prepárense! En treinta minutos dará inicio su juicio.

—Señor Savage, ¿podría decirnos, por favor, quiénes son nuestros testigos?— dijo su madre tratando de no alterarse.

—Eso no me compete Señora Malfoy y lamento si no son los que estaban esperando. — Le respondió el auror socarronamente.

Apretó sus manos en fuertes puños. Realmente deseaba poder estamparle uno de esos en su estúpido rostro, nadie se atrevía a hablarle así a su madre, ella lo notó y le sostuvo las manos para evitar esa situación. Lucius tampoco se veía muy contento, pero mantuvo la compostura en todo momento.

Después de pasados unos minutos, fueron a buscarlos. Les abrieron la celda y caminaron juntos por varios minutos. Su madre seguía tomando su mano, entre tanto, el rostro de su padre iba palideciendo cada paso un poco más.

Ingresaron a una enorme sala de forma circular. En el centro de la sala había dos sillas, seguidamente un encargado acercaba una tercera con su varita.

Draco observó a su alrededor: el techo apenas lograba vislumbrarse de lo alto que se encontraba, había antorchas en las paredes y el salón estaba rodeando por asientos de color azul, con la capacidad, al parecer, de albergar a todo el Wizengamot. Todos los miraban ingresar. Vestían con esas túnicas rojo sangre, que lo único que le hacían pensar era que querían su sangre.

Se sentaron en las sillas que estaban dispuestas para ellos. Logró ver un pequeño grupo en una esquina, sin embargo no vestían las mismas túnicas, de hecho, estaban vestidos como muggles. Él creyó que eran esos los que iban a testificar y se dijo que si eran familiares de muggles su futuro ya estaba completamente perdido.

* * *

**Hola, sólo quería decirles que este Fic es totalmente mío.**

**Esta es la primera historia que me atrevo a escribir, entonces me encantaría leer las críticas y consejos que me puedan dar. Estoy un poco temerosa de lo que opinen de ella, pero gracias a quienes le dieron la oportunidad a este capítulo.**

**El mundo Harry Potter fue creado por la queridísima J.K. Rowling, así que este espacio es para darle el crédito por la creación de tan genial mundo.**

**Peeero... yo no quedé feliz con el final, por lo que voy a cambiar unos cuantos sucesos para que el final sea más de mi gusto. Puede que sea un poco OoC pero trataré que sea lo más mínimo posible.**

**Este mundo existe para dejarnos imaginar un poco más ¿no? Así que la historia obviamente va a cambiar varias cosas de la original. Mucho más con ese epílogo.**

**Sólo quería aclarar que las letras en cursiva son citas. En este primer capítulo quise amarrarlo con una escena del libro, por lo que necesitaba citar a J.K. para ello.**

**Y por estar aquí leyendo, gracias.**

**MMM**


	2. Chapter 2

**2_ Testimonios**

** .**

**.**

**.**

El ministro Shacklebolt ingresó a la sala, logrando, a partir de ese momento, que el pequeño grupo de susurrantes se quedara en silencio. Fue en ese simple segundo que Draco dejo ir todas sus esperanzas.

Los vio. Definitivamente esos no eran muggles, en cambio, era mucho peor que eso. Eran Cara Rajada, la estúpida Comadreja, la Lunática y la maldita Sang… ¡No! debería dejar de llamarle así. Sabía que nadie estaba en su mente tratando de descubrir que pensaba, pero no podía arriesgarse.

En los tiempos que corrían, decirle sangre sucia a alguien era sinónimo de apoyo a las ideologías de Voldemort, de modo que mejor se guardaba ciertos comentarios.

— ¡Buenos Días! Miembros del Wizengamot, testigos presentes y acusados. —Empezó por fin el juicio—. Yo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia, hoy 20 de junio de 1998 a las 10 horas, llevaré a cabo el juicio del señor Lucius Malfoy, su señora Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo Draco Malfoy, en conformidad con la ley de Orden Mágico. Por favor que se lean los cargos.

—Los tres son acusados de albergar en su mansión a Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, seguir sus prácticas y batallar de su lado en la segunda guerra mágica. —Mientras los cargos eran leídos se distrajo viendo a los testigos, que en realidad eran sus enemigos del colegio—. Draco Malfoy es acusado de portar la Marca Tenebrosa al igual que su padre el señor Lucius Malfoy, también acusado del uso de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables, además de maltratar y matar muggles con otros métodos de tortura. —Granger y Potter hablaban entre ellos y lo volvían a ver. Era obvio que la Comadreja no estaba muy feliz con lo que ellos decían, pues su rostro estaba rojo de furia. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, el Ministro habló en ese momento, por lo que Draco desvió la mirada hacia él.

—Antes de tomar una decisión, vamos a escuchar a los testigos. Por favor, acérquense, aquellos quienes van a atestiguar.

En ese momento Granger, Potter y Lovegood se levantaron con la intención de acercarse al Ministro, sin embargo Granger se devolvió y tomó a la Comadreja por el brazo para que se levantara. Weasley lo hizo, sin embargo, era obvio para todos, que lo que menos quería era estar ahí. Después de todo Draco se encargó de hacerles la vida imposible durante 6 años.

—Dígannos sus nombres, juren su lealtad a la verdad y nos brindan sus testimonios por favor. —En ese momento Lovegood se sentó al estrado.

—Yo me llamo Luna Lovegood, juro decir ante todos los presentes la verdad de la que soy consciente. —Tomó una bocanada de aire e inició con su testimonio—Soy estudiante de Hogwarts, por lo que conozco a Draco Malfoy desde que ingresé. En todos estos años bajo el mismo techo, él y yo no hemos cruzado muchas palabras, aunque he de decir que en definitiva nuestra relación no era buena en ningún momento. Sin embargo este pasado año fui testigo de cómo su madre y él fueron… tor… mmm fueron… torturados con la maldición cruciatus al no querer cumplir con lo que ellos pedían. Muchos acá podemos decir que está maldición afecta nuestro ser en muchos aspectos, por lo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo que ni la peor persona del mundo merece ser tratada de esta manera. —Draco recordaba el dolor intenso, las sensaciones de miedo y el suplicio que la maldición generaba. Recordaba sus gritos, cuando ella fue víctima de este trato en su propia casa—. Cuando estaba encerrada en el calabozo de la Mansión Malfoy, no morí gracias a los cuidados de dos de los acusados, los cuidados que la señora Malfoy me daba a escondidas. Si ella no podía alimentarnos, Draco Malfoy, cautelosamente se acercaba a la celda y nos dejaba comida. Estoy segura que él creía que nunca lo reconocimos, sin embargo yo lo sabía. —Su madre tomo su mano y le sonrió, si los otros testigos iban a decir ese tipo de información estaba seguro que se iban a librar. Aunque en su momento Draco pensaba que ayudarles le iba a causar serios problemas, de hecho, por eso era que trataba de ocultar su rostro, ahora estaba agradecido por el descuido, lo que sea que hizo, para que Lovegood lo descubriera.

—Señorita Lovegood, ¿estuvo usted presente en la Guerra que se desató el Hogwarts? ¿Vio lo que ellos hacían durante la batalla?

—Sí señor Ministro. Malfoy hijo se encontraba en el castillo junto a sus amigos, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, en dado momento desaparecieron y cuando los vi de nuevo, venían corriendo, aunque en ese momento sólo volvía con Vincent Goyle. Luego cuando trajeron el cuerpo de Harry fue cuando vi a los señores Malfoy. Apenas se desató la batalla los señores Malfoy se alejaron de todo, pero no vi más, señor Ministro.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Lovegood, le agradezco su testimonio. Por favor, permítale a alguien más que pase al estrado. —En ese momento la Comadreja iba a hablar, Granger lo veía con evidente molestia. —Buenas tardes, por favor, cuéntenos.

—Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley. Por supuesto que les voy a decir la verdad, aunque espero que los castiguen y los dementores succionen su alma por todo lo que le han hecho a personas inocentes. —Ella lo golpeó en el brazo levemente, aunque nadie más pareció darse cuenta, eso logro hacer que Weasley contorsionara levemente el rostro por la molestia — Oh es cierto, que ya no hay dementores en Azkaban, es una pena si me piden mi opinión. —Ella lo miró entornando los ojos con furia—. Bueno señor Ministro, al igual que Luna nosotros no nos llevábamos bien con Malfoy en el colegio. ¿Qué digo bien? Éramos los peores enemigos y lo seguimos siendo. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, debo reconocer que me pareció muy extraño que cuando fuimos atrapados por los carroñeros y llegamos a la Mansión Malfoy no nos acusara inmediatamente.

— ¿Podría por favor explicarse mejor señor Weasley? —estúpida Comadreja.

—Si señor Ministro. Cuando llegamos a la Mansión Malfoy le pidieron a Malfoy que reconociera a Harry. Uno esperaría, que después de 6 años viéndonos las caras todos los días, un simple hechizo punzante no lograría que se perdieran los rasgos básicos de una persona. Pero, Malfoy, no dijo nada, extrañamente no nos acusó. Obviamente luego notaron que éramos nosotros, pero no fue por boca de él. Aun así, yo no me fiaría mucho, señor Ministro, seguramente algo hizo para acusarnos. —Al parecer Granger se molestó más con eso y le golpeó más fuerte. —Sí, si, Hermione, ya entendí, a lo que vinimos, no me golpees más.

—Por favor, señorita Granger. —Ella se sonrojó completamente, al parecer no había notado que todos habían visto la pequeña discusión— señor Weasley, ¿podría decirnos que sucedió después?

—Bueno, con la ayuda del elfo, Dobby, logramos salir de la Mansión y el resto no viene al caso. Cuando estuvimos de vuelta en Hogwarts, la primera vez que lo vimos, fue cuando estábamos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Él ingresó junto con Crabbe y Goyle. Uno de ellos, no recuerdo quién, le lanzó una imperdonable a Hermione. Por suerte no la tocó, aunque de eso surgió una pequeña batalla. Luego, nos alejamos de la entrada, sin embargo, Crabbe lanzó el hechizo del fuego maldito, entonces todos salimos corriendo. Nos encontramos unas escobas y tratamos de salir de ahí, unos segundos después vimos cómo, Crabbe, fue tragado por el fuego. Malfoy intentó ayudarle pero no lo logró. Enseguida él y Goyle quedaron atrapados, por lo que Harry nos obligó a volver por ellos. Entonces con ellos, también montados en las escobas, salimos de la sala. —Recordó en ese momento a Goyle, no era su mejor amigo, pero después de tantos años juntos, le tenía aprecio—. Unos minutos más tarde un mortífago intentó enviarle una imperdonable, supongo que no sabía que era parte de ellos, sin embargo, nosotros logramos desviarla y salimos de ahí. No lo volví a ver, aunque sus padres venían con los mortífagos cuando traían el cuerpo de Harry, luego de eso, a decir verdad, no les presté mucha atención.

—Muchas gracias, señor Weasley, si eso es todo lo que desea decir, por favor, permita que alguien más nos dé su versión de los hechos. — Se levantó, se hizo a un lado y le dio espacio a Granger para sentarse. —Por favor díganos lo que sabe, señorita.

—Sí señor Ministro. Buenas tardes señores. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y juro que todo lo que diga ante ustedes es totalmente veraz—y así empezó a contar—. Lo que Ronald ha dicho es cierto, desde que conozco a Malfoy hijo, nuestra relación ha ido de mal en peor. Me llamaba Sang… no importa, me ofendía. Al principio yo ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba, pero la primera vez que me lo dijo, sin saber lo que significaba, me sentía la peor persona del mundo. —Draco bajó la cabeza. Era sólo un niño, sin embargo, eso no justificaba sus actos—. Con el tiempo llegué a darle menos importancia. Soy hija de muggles y estoy realmente orgullosa de mis orígenes. No sé cómo, sin embargo, de alguna manera, me di cuenta que él… él sólo hacía lo que le habían enseñado. —Parecía querer decir algo más al respecto, sin embargo, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, por parte de ella, Draco se dio cuenta que cambió de opinión—. Enseguida empecé a aceptar que no tenía por qué importarme y creo que él se dio cuenta. En nuestro sexto curso, Harry nos decía que estaba seguro de que Malfoy ya era un mortífago. Harry nos comentó que no le había visto la Marca… pero estaba tan seguro… ¿Por qué no podría ser verdad? ¿Por qué iba a mentir al respecto? Todos estos años que tengo de conocer a Harry, él simplemente parecía tener un sexto sentido, por lo que no me pareció buena idea ignorarlo. A partir de ahí le prestaba un poco más de atención. Claramente nunca le dije a los chicos, pues estaba segura de que eso no les iba a gustar. Qué sorpresa me llevé, cuando Malfoy ya no nos ofendía y cuando lo que hacía era como por obligación. Estaba más pálido, preocupado… Incluso una vez me pareció verlo ingresar al baño al borde de las lágrimas. Aunque eso no se lo aseguro, me preocupé. Es obvio que no éramos amigos, pero él es una persona y no me gustaba ver a las personas sufrir.

—Gracias—soltó Narcissa, todos la volvieron a ver—Sé que no debo interrumpir, señor Ministro, pero de verdad agradezco que mostrara preocupación por mi hijo.

—Está bien, señora Malfoy. Continúe, señorita Granger, por favor.

—Deseaba ayudarlo, en serio lo digo. Pero ¿cómo le das tu mano a alguien que sabes que te odia? —No la odiaba. Draco hace mucho tiempo había descubierto que lo que sentía no era odio.

Ella era hija de muggles y él sólo sabía que los hijos de muggles no deberían ser bienvenidos en su mundo, de hecho, ellos no tenían derecho a la magia. Eran abominaciones. O eso pensaba Draco. Entonces ingresó al colegio y fue cuando la conoció ¿Cómo podría no merecer la magia si todo lo que hacía, lo hacía bien?

Draco la admiraba y deseaba ser como ella. Se esforzaba, tenía muy buenas calificaciones, pero ella le sobrepasaba en todo. Se sentía inútil. Era nueva en el mundo mágico y todo lo hacía bien. La envidiaba tanto. Es más, si lo pensaba un poco, aún la envidiaba mucho.

—Quería ayudarle, de verdad, pero no encontré el valor. ¡Vaya Gryffindor que soy!—sonrió de manera irónica—. Sin embargo seguí observando lo que hacía y entonces… lo descubrí. Él tenía miedo. Harry tenía razón, Draco Malfoy era mortífago, pero tenía miedo. Los intentos que hizo para matar al profesor Dumbledore—exhaló fuertemente— eran tan pobres—remarcaba cada palabra— que me di cuenta de que lo hacía con ganas de fallar. Pero aun así tenía que cumplir la misión ¿no es cierto? —Sus ojos lo volvieron a ver intensamente —Entonces el profesor Dumbledore murió. —Giró su rostro para ver al ministro. —No lo volví a ver hasta cuando nos atraparon los carroñeros. Concuerdo con Ronald, fue extraño que no quisiera identificar a Harry. Después Bellatrix descubrió que teníamos la espada de Gryffindor. Era tal la furia que desprendía. —Se notaba lo difícil que era para ella contar esta parte— En ese instante se llevaron a los chicos al calabozo. Yo quedé ahí. Bellatrix no esperó mucho para empezar a torturarme… con cruciatus. En dado momento lo vi, sus ojos me miraban con terror, no obstante su madre no lo soltaba. Parecía que quería ayudarme, pero no se atrevió —miró a Draco nuevamente—Te entiendo ¿Sabes? Sería tu muerte inmediata si me hubieras ayudado. Por lo que, en ese mismo instante… te lo perdoné… todo. —Bajó su mirada y se quedó callada mirando su antebrazo. Draco sintió una extraña paz. Ella, alguien a quien lastimó por tanto tiempo, lo perdonaba. Pero, él no sabía si quería o no entender la última palabra. ¿Todo? ¿Eso quería decir que ella le perdonaba, también, el daño que le causó en el colegio?

— ¿Se siente bien, señorita? —Draco volvió a verla. No entendía como alguien podía perdonarle por todo ese daño. Él se imaginaba lo que pasaba por los pensamientos de Granger. Cuando su loca tía utilizó la daga y le escribió _Sangre Sucia_en el brazo.

—Sí señor, discúlpeme. Sólo deme unos segundos.

—Tómese el tiempo necesario.

—Claro señor. —Tomó aire y continuó hablando—. Ella me marcó. Cada vez que me miro el brazo, lo que pienso es que no puedo creer que esté viva. —A lo largo Draco pudo ver como ella tragaba fuertemente, como si fuera a llorar. Pero no lloró—. Es triste ver que estás marcada. Aunque comparado con otras situaciones, esto es sólo una cicatriz de guerra. Sé que muchos no lo lograron… pero esta cicatriz me muestra que luché, me demuestra que en esa lucha ayudé a que muchos otros se encuentren ahora con vida. En estos momentos, está cicatriz… es un recordatorio de lo afortunada que soy.

El salón completo quedó en silencio, algunas personas la miraban con una sonrisa de admiración, otros simplemente no salían de sus pensamientos, pues, probablemente en ese momento, todos descubrieron lo afortunados que eran.

— ¿Qué pasó en el castillo, señorita? —preguntó unos segundos después el Ministro, logrando que todos salieran del pequeño estupor.

—Justo como Ronald lo dijo, lo encontramos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Aunque debo agradecerle algo más. Él fue quién desvió la imperdonable que Crabbe me envió. Me salvó la vida, una vez más y eso es difícil de devolver. —Lo miró por unos segundos con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Eso sería básicamente, el resto ya lo saben.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Granger. Creo que sólo falta su testimonio, señor Potter. —Ella se levantó y le cedió el campo a Potter. Draco no podía creerlo, ella no sólo no le odiaba. Más bien le estaba ayudando a salir de esto—. Díganos señor Potter.

—Buenas Tardes. Soy Harry Potter y prometo que todo lo que diga es total y completamente la verdad. —Draco logró salir de su letargo—. Primeramente quiero decir que tanto Ron como Hermione han dicho los hechos tal cual los he visto yo. Sólo hay algunas pequeñas cosas que debo agregar ya que ellos no estaban. Así que para empezar, diré que yo estaba en la Torre de Astronomía el día de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore. Estoy seguro que Malfoy no lo sabía, al menos no que era yo. Debo decir que lo vi todo, desde el momento en que Malfoy ingresó a la torre, hasta el momento en que se fue con todos los mortífagos. —Draco se acordó instantáneamente de ese día, él recordaba haber visto las dos escobas, haberle preguntando al profesor sobre las ellas, pero el profesor rápidamente desvió el tema. ¿Así que era Potter el que estaba en la torre? Eso no era nada bueno—. Malfoy tuvo una conversación con el profesor, en dónde le aseguraba que quería matarlo, que debía matarlo. Le contó cómo le entregó el collar envenenado a Madame Rosmerta, bajo una maldición imperius y ella a su vez le mandó la maldición a Katie Bell, logrando que esta sufriera erróneamente la maldición del collar, que, en principio, era para el profesor.

Draco lo sabía, ese era su fin. Mientras tanto Potter continuó con la declaración.

—Luego contó cómo, Madame Rosmerta, aún bajo la maldición imperius, le vendió una botella de hidromiel al profesor Slughorn, una botella que estaba envenenada. Teniendo el mismo fin que el collar. Entregárselo a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, Ron y yo estuvimos cuando el profesor Slughorn abrió la botella y brindó con nosotros. Fue así como Ron fue envenenado. Otro error más. Por último, Malfoy, le contó al profesor Dumbledore que él fue quién arregló el viejo armario evanescente de la Sala de los Menesteres y cómo, mediante un gemelo en Borgin Y Burkes, logró que los mortífagos entraran esa noche al castillo.

La esperanza estaba totalmente perdida para Draco.

—Malfoy contó todo, sin embargo había algo que a mí no me estaba convenciendo. ¿Por qué, en vez de contarle todo esto, no lo mataba? Esa era la finalidad de ese acorralamiento. El profesor Dumbledore le ofreció ayuda. Le decía que él sabía todo eso. Le decía que él sabía que Malfoy no era un asesino. El profesor Dumbledore trato de convencerlo para que cambiara en ese momento de bando, para que se salvara y así también la señora Malfoy. En ese momento, Malfoy bajo la varita. Un simple titubeo. Eso me demostró que él era un títere más de Voldemort. Sólo eso. Como todos nosotros en esta guerra, Malfoy luchaba por sobrevivir. La manera de sobrevivir, para él y su familia, era cumplir con los mandatos de Voldemort. Bueno, a partir de ahí fue cuando los mortífagos ingresaron a la torre. Fue ahí que ingresó Snape y mató al profesor Dumbledore.

Draco no sabía qué pensar. Estaba preocupado y en cierta forma agradecido. Él sabía que había ocasionado muchos problemas. Pero ellos buscaban la forma de salvarlo. Él lo veía. A excepción de Weasley, los otros tres hacían lo posible por ayudarlos. A él y a su madre.

—Luego, en la última batalla. Cuando fui al bosque a enfrentarme a Voldemort, estaban todos los mortífagos, entre ellos el señor y la señora Malfoy—. Él se calló por unos segundos, Draco lo escuchaba pero realmente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos—. Voldemort me envió la maldición asesina, sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, no morí. En ese momento, Voldemort, envió a alguien para verificar si yo estaba muerto. Entonces, yo, que en realidad estaba vivo, pensé que me iban a descubrir. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la señora Malfoy se acercó a mí. Por supuesto que podía sentir mi respiración y los movimientos de mi corazón. Ella acercó su rostro al mío y me preguntó por su hijo, en un pequeño susurro. Me preguntó si estaba vivo, por lo que yo le respondí que si, al menos eso es lo que supe la última vez que lo vi. En ese momento se levantó con toda la parsimonia posible y le mintió, le dijo a Voldemort que yo estaba muerto. No lo podía creer, ella mintió—. Draco miró a su madre, ella le miraba con amor, estaban vivos gracias a ella, tomó su mano y le sonrió—. Era una madre tratando de salvar a su hijo. En ella, vi a mi madre, la madre que murió por mí. Sé que la señora Malfoy no lo hizo para salvarme a mí. Pero indirectamente me salvó la vida, así que, realmente estoy muy agradecido por eso. —Su madre era una gran mujer y ella era, en definitiva, lo más importante para Draco—. Seguidamente me llevaron al castillo y se desató la guerra. Creo que luego de eso sólo los vi sentados en una pequeña esquina del gran comedor como pensando seriamente que ese no era su lugar. Lo demás es historia, señor.

—Muchas gracias, señor Potter. Gracias a los otros testigos. Señores Malfoy, en unos minutos les daremos el veredicto—. Todos los miembros del Wizengamot salieron de la sala. Sólo quedaron unos cuantos aurores, que custodiaban las entradas y a los testigos.

Draco estaba agradecido con su madre que logró sacarlo a tiempo de muchas misiones. Tristemente su padre no contó con la misma suerte, por lo que él sí tuvo que utilizar las imperdonables, tantas veces, que ya seguro había perdido la cuenta. Dándole así, un pase directo a Azkaban. Su madre, se mantuvo sensata y logró no tener la Marca Tenebrosa por lo que está casi seguro que ella va a salir bien librada de esto. Por otro lado, él tiene la Marca pero al menos sólo utilizó una imperdonable, la maldición cruciatus. Como dijo Potter, él mismo se lo contó al viejo profesor. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de usarla. Por otra parte, no sabía qué sentir con respecto a su padre. Lo amaba y deseaba que saliera bien de esta situación, sin embargo, Draco, no creía que la justicia permitiera tal atrocidad. Había causado tanto daño, que salir librado de la prisión… ni siquiera estaba en cuestión.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Gracias a quienes han llegado hasta acá.**

**No sé cada cuanto publique, pero la historia la voy a terminar aunque por ahora no muchos la han visto.**

**Sólo quería agradecer a Tanaas, mi primer follow, no sabes lo que eso me ha alegrado el día.**

**Como siempre, Harry Potter no me pertenece, tristemente Draco tampoco, pero si a la muy querida J.K. **

**Que tengan un excelente día.**

**Bye.**

**MMM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Un nuevo comienzo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Ministro estaba reunido con sus consejeros y después de lo que parecieron ser lo minutos más eternos de su vida, la puerta, por donde se retiraron, se abrió. Ingresaron sólo unas cuantas personas. La decisión estaba tomada. Sólo esperaba que Azkaban no fuera opción.

— ¡Atención! —El salón quedó en completo silencio, quedando solamente la voz del ministro—. Los miembros del Wizengamot y yo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, de acuerdo con los cargos anteriormente leídos y después de haber escuchado el testimonio de la señorita Luna Lovegood, el señor Ronald Weasley, la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Harry Potter, hemos acordado el castigo que será impuesto al señor Lucius Malfoy, su señora Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo Draco Malfoy. Antes de proceder daremos la oportunidad a los acusados de decir unas palabras, si así lo desean.

Todos los presentes los miraban: unos con lástima, como odiaba la lástima de las personas; otros con furia contenida, podría decirse que Weasley era quién más furia mostraba en su rostro; los demás amigos estaban serenos.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, señor Ministro—respondió su madre—. No obstante, creo innecesario decir más de lo ya dicho, al menos de mi parte. Confío en que ustedes han tomado la mejor decisión, pese a que puede no ser de mi agrado.

—Sólo quiero disculparme con mi familia, Ministro. Narcissa y Draco están aquí por mi culpa. No puedo encontrar el modo de manifestar mi desdicha, al verlos a ellos sentados a mi lado, por mis tropiezos—declaró su padre.

—Gracias señor. No sé cómo podría ayudarme, pero de verdad… lamento todo el daño que causé. —Fueron las palabras de Draco. En su vida se había disculpado por algo, sin embargo, aquí estaba, tratando de salvar su pellejo una última vez.

—Si no hay nada más que decir, proseguiré. Hoy 20 de junio de 1998 a las 11 horas y 30 minutos se va a leer la penitencia. —Tomó un respiro y habló—. A la señora Narcissa Malfoy: por ser partícipe inactiva en la guerra a favor de Tom Riddle, por no ser portadora de la Marca Tenebrosa y por ser ayuda clave en la finalización de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, puede conservar su varita con la condición de permanecer en el país y presentarse en el ministerio cada día 20 del mes para controlar el uso indebido de la ella, en el período de los próximos dos años a partir de la fecha. Cuando finalicen esos dos años, quedará libre de cargos y podrá salir del país.

Eso era un gran respiro, su madre estaba libre. Sólo no podía salir de Inglaterra, eso no es nada comparado a lo que podía pasarle si la enviaban a Azkaban. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, si él no era libre al menos su madre sí. Definitivamente eso le alegraba.

—Al joven Draco Malfoy: por ayudar entre las sombras a nuestro bando, por, prácticamente, no usar las maldiciones asesinas y por ser obligado a realizar labores que no deseaba, se le permite conservar la varita, pero deberá cursar su último año en Hogwarts y deberá retribuirle el daño causado al colegio, por lo que será notificado a la directora del Colegio, la señora Minerva Mcgonagall, para que ella se encargue de delegarle las tareas que ella considere pertinentes. Al igual que la señora Malfoy, no podrá salir del país en los próximos 10 años y debe presentarse en el ministerio cada día 20 del mes por los próximos 5 años. El próximo año escolar la revisión de su varita será realizada por un miembro del ministerio que le visitará ese día al colegio. Al terminar los 10 años sus cargos serán retirados.

— ¿Cómo? —Weasley se levantó de golpe—. ¿Está libre? Señor Ministro, disculpe, pero, si me preguntaran, me parece una completa estup…

— ¡Cállate, Ronald! Nadie está pidiendo tu opinión. —todos los presentes miraban la discusión que se llevaba a cabo.

—Pero ¿Te estás oyendo, Hermione? ¿Estás oyendo lo que el Ministro acaba de decir? ¡El idiota hurón botador está libre!

—No estoy sorda, Ronald, pero te estoy diciendo que nadie pidió tu opinión. Si el Ministro y la mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot decidieron dejarlo libre, no veo porqué vienes tú a cuestionar sus criterios. —El color rojo le llegó hasta las orejas, no sabía si era por la ira o por la vergüenza.

—Estás loca, todos aquí están locos. No puedo creer que estén tan dementes para dejar a este imbécil fuera de Azkaban. —Ese estúpido, pensaba Draco, parecía que iba a explotar. Aunque eso a Draco realmente no le importaría ni lo más mínimo. Él no lo mataría, pero definitivamente sería feliz si este Weasley, en específico, desapareciera.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Fue suficiente! —El Ministro, una de las personas más calmadas que había conocido en su vida, estaba enfurecido—. Señorita Granger. Señor Weasley. No puedo permitir este comportamiento en mi presencia. Lamento que nuestra decisión no sea de su agrado, señor Weasley, pero la decisión es nuestra y no suya. Así que, por favor, le pido encarecidamente que se retire de la sala inmediatamente, si no está dispuesto a guardarse sus opiniones.

—Lo siento, señor Ministro. —Fue ella quien se disculpó, pues evidentemente estaba avergonzada—. No volverá a ocurrir. —Granger miró a Weasley con rencor.

—Mejor me voy. La verdad no estoy dispuesto a aceptar esta farsa. —Salió con pasos fuertes de la sala. Volvió a ver a los demás, como esperando que alguno tomara la misma decisión que él acababa de tomar. Ninguno lo hizo. Al parecer eso le enfureció mucho más, así que se retiró.

—Bueno, procedo inmediatamente a leer la penitencia que será impuesta al señor Lucius Malfoy. —El silencio fue total—. Dado que su participación en el bando contrario fue totalmente activa, utilizó las maldiciones imperdonables y torturó hasta la muerte, se le pedirá el monto de 130 000 galeones para su uso en la reconstrucción de los sitios damnificados y se le condena a prisión de por vida en Azkaban, con el único beneficio de tener visitas familiares supervisadas, cuando ellos gusten. —Ellos ya tenían bastante seguro que su padre iba a ir a Azkaban.

—Señor Malfoy, será custodiado en este momento en dirección a la prisión de Azkaban. Los tres serán llevados a la sala adjunta y tendrá 15 minutos para poder despedirse de su familia. Señores miembros del Wizengamot, señores testigos, señores acusados. En este momento doy por finalizado este juicio. Que pasen buena tarde.

Dos aurores se acercaron a ellos, luego los llevaron a una puerta ubicada al frente de por donde entraron. El paso de su padre era lento y pausado. Su madre emitía pequeños sollozos. Para Draco era la primera vez que la veía de esta manera, frente a otras personas. Estar alejada de su padre, por siempre, iba a ser un trago difícil de tomar.

—Como ya escucharon tienen 15 minutos, ni uno más —habló uno de los aurores.

Los dejaron solos, inmediatamente se cerró la puerta detrás del auror y su madre se lanzó a los brazos de su padre mientras lloraba desconsolada.

—Tranquila, Cissy, me alegra que ustedes pudieran librarse de ese horrible lugar. Tal vez, sin los dementores, la vida en ese lugar no sea tan lamentable —decía eso mientras pasaba suavemente las manos por su espalda.

—Te voy a extrañar tanto, Lucius. Te visitaré tan a menudo como pueda ¿lo sabes verdad?

—No quiero que vivas pensando en mi, cariño. Haz las cosas que te gustan. Todo lo que no pudiste hacer por mi culpa.

—Te amo tanto, Lucius. No sé qué haré sin ti.

—Vivirás, serás libre, Cissy. Saber que ustedes dos están vivos, cuando casi los pierdo por mis malas decisiones, es la mayor felicidad que puedo tener. Estar en Azkaban es un pequeño precio que debo pagar, por todo lo que hice. —Ella sollozaba en sus brazos, Draco se acercó a sus padres y los abrazó.

—Te amo padre. Te prometo que limpiaré el apellido Malfoy así sea lo último que haga.

—Te amo, Draco. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Suficiente, los 15 minutos se acabaron—dijo el auror mientras ingresaba en la sala.

Se dieron un último y fuerte abrazo.

—Los amo. No lo olviden y no quiero que se preocupen por mí, vivan felices y disfruten de lo que le arrebaté.

El auror se llevó a su padre. Su madre le abrazó. Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que llegó otro auror y les pidió que se retiraran de la sala. Salieron con parsimonia mientras caminaban hasta el ascensor, que los llevaría de vuelta al atrio. Cuando llegaron, firmaron el recibo de las pertenencias confiscadas al ingresar. Fueron a una chimenea y se dirigieron a la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Unas semanas después…

Un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. El ruido de los pavos entraba por la ventana, pero Draco aún dormía. Había pasado una mala noche, como siempre, por una pesadilla. Su madre tocaba la puerta suavemente llamándole, pero él no la escuchaba. Así que entró suavemente y le volvió a llamar. Como Draco había logrado conciliar el sueño muy tarde, en realidad no escuchaba nada. Su madre se acercó a la cama y lo miró con una sonrisa. Aunque estuvieron a punto de perder todo, ahí estaban en su casa. No eran totalmente libres, pero lo que tenían, era bueno.

—Draco, despierta, son las 10 de la mañana. —Se removió pero no despertó—. Cariño, debes despertar, es tarde. —Nada—. Sabes que tengo buenos métodos para despertarte, anda, despierta. Si no estás bajando a desayunar en 10 minutos, te vengo a buscar y sabes de lo que soy capaz. —Salió del dormitorio.

Draco entre abrió sus ojos. Escuchó a su madre, pero estaba tan cansado que deseaba quedarse todo el día en la cama. Pasó las manos por su rostro y dio un gran bostezo. Sabía que las amenazas de su madre siempre se cumplían. Entonces, con mucho esfuerzo, se sentó en la cama, rotó su cuello, se levantó y caminó perezosamente hacia su baño. Tomó una ducha tibia, para aligerar sus adoloridos músculos. Cuando estuvo preparado, salió con parsimonia al encuentro con su madre. La encontró a medio camino.

—Buen día, cariño ¿cómo pasaste la noche? —le decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Buen día, madre! Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Aunque, he logrado dormir un poco. —Se encaminaron al comedor.

—Quiero que hables con tus amigos, Draco. Con alguien. Me preocupa que no puedas conciliar el sueño. Sabes que todo es pasado y nunca fue tu culpa —le dijo ella, mirándolo seriamente.

—No madre. No quiero que ellos anden revoloteando por mi vida personal. Si por mi hubiese sido, no te hubieras dado cuenta —dijo él un poco molesto. En ese momento, se sentó a tomar su desayuno.

—No me hables de esa forma —le regañó—. Sólo quiero que estés mejor, además como ya te conozco, sabía que me ibas a decir eso. Por lo que he ideado un plan. — ¿Un plan? Oh no, eso no le gustaba como sonaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres con un plan, madre? —La miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Recordaba haberlo leído alguna vez, por lo que necesitaba buscar un poco. Sin embargo, por fin lo pude encontrar, esta mañana.

— ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? —le dijo mientras se servía una tostada con mermelada.

—Déjame terminar de hablar y sabrás de qué hablo—la miró levantando su ceja en señal de escepticismo pero no dijo nada. —Bien, mi padre era un romántico—. ¿Romántico, su abuelo Cygnus? eso no lo esperaba—. Siempre encontraba espacio en su tiempo para contarme historias un poco… peculiares. Una vez me contó que cuando estaba pasando una época muy difícil encontró un gran amigo, al que nunca conoció en persona. Yo le pregunté que cómo fue eso posible, entonces buscó este libro—le mostró un viejo ejemplar, que a juzgar por el estado de sus hojas no fue utilizado por muchos—. Me dijo que a nadie le gustaba el libro porque eran encantamientos muy cursis. Como sabes, en la familia no creían en el amor y en lo romántico. Pero él sí, así que me lo mostró a escondidas de mamá—. Ya entendía por qué, pensó mientras giraba los ojos. —No hagas eso, sabes que en la familia presumimos de no mostrar nuestros sentimientos. Al menos, no a los que no pertenecen a ella.

—Lo siento, madre. Continúa.

—Como te decía. Cuando me mostró el libro, me mostró este encantamiento. Antes, en algunas circunstancias y por cuestiones de mantener el secreto, no se escribía a quién iba dirigida una carta. Entonces sólo utilizabas este hechizo en la carta y este le llegaba a alguien que realmente pudiera ayudarle. Entonces, papá me comentó que mientras estaba de viaje por Francia, tuvo un pequeño accidente. Su varita se partió a la mitad. Caminó por horas, pero no sabía en dónde estaba. Luego descubrió que estaba perdido en Sainte Baume ¿Te imaginas? Ya muy cansado y angustiado, se acordó de lo que había leído. Así que tomó una hoja, tomó una rama y con rasguños, escribió en ella. Susurró el encantamiento, de todos modos, no iba a perder nada si lo intentaba. Pocas horas después un lipotero* rondaba la zona, no podía creerlo, nadie sabía que él estaba allí.

—Pero no entiendo, madre ¿Cómo pudo enviarle la hoja a alguien sin haber utilizado la varita? ¿Cómo pudo saber el que lo recibió dónde estaba el abuelo? ¿Qué es un lipotero por cierto? Asumo que es uno de esos trastos muggles. Entonces, si era así ¿cómo no se asustó el muggle cuando le llegó una hoja de la nada? —Esa historia sonaba tan insólita.

—Le pregunté las mismas cosas, cariño, no había nada en eso que resultara creíble, es mi padre y no podía dudar de él, nunca me mentía, así que me explicó todo. Para empezar, sí, el lipotero es un invento muggle, es como una escoba, más grande y de metal. Papá me explicó que cuando por fin pudo volver a casa buscó el libro para ver qué decía, mira.

_La necesidad trasciende las fronteras que nos brinda la magia. La magia es nuestras venas puede ser más fuerte de lo se imaginan. ¿Cómo podías de niño hacer magia sin tener varita?_

_Estudios han demostrado que no es simple acto involuntario. La mayoría de los actos responden a una necesidad del niño. Aunque está claro que las necesidades de los niños tienen una índole diferente, pues, claramente, la mayoría de ellos necesitan cosas por capricho o simple inocencia._

_Así que nos hemos dado a la tarea de descubrir cómo podemos aprovecharnos de esa magia presente en nosotros. Aunque posiblemente no trasciende, ni es mucho mejor que la magia realizada con varita; nuestros descubrimientos han demostrado que este tipo de magia nos puede servir en dados momentos de necesidad._

_Debo advertir que no funciona como la magia realizada por un niño, pues, ya en este momento, posiblemente, usted es capaz de canalizar su magia a través de la varita. Así que la magia involuntaria ya no forma parte de su mentalidad y madurez como bruja o mago._

_Con mucho trabajo y años de estudios, descubrimos una pequeña forma de aprovecharnos de esta magia en la vida adulta. Tampoco quisiera que piensen que pueden hacer mucho con este hechizo. Lo hemos intentado, créannos. Sin embargo, esos intentos no han dado buenos resultados._

_Tal vez puede parecerles mucha historia para el libro que están leyendo, más, no quisiera que experimentaran con otros hechizos. Porque les aseguro, que más allá de ayudarles, les pueden causar serios problemas, a ustedes mismos._

_En la actualidad podría decirse que la mejor funcionalidad que tiene el hechizo es pedir ayuda, más que obtenerla por nuestros medios. Sin embargo, unos cuantos románticos la hemos utilizado para poder comunicarnos con nuestros seres más apreciados, cuando no hay otro medio._

_Es sencillo, con mucha voluntad e intención. La ayuda se pide mediante una carta. Simplemente debes escribir la clase de ayuda que necesitas. Te lo aseguro, la carta va a llegar a quien mejor te puede ayudar._

_Después de escribir lo que vas a escribir, debes decir "de sidere". No lo dudes. De una u otra forma, la ayuda vendrá, cuando menos lo esperes._

—Entonces si requiero auxilio, me ayuda a buscarlo. —Interesante, pensó Draco, debe ser un encantamiento parecido al de la Sala de los Menesteres— Como ves, la persona no se asustó tan fácilmente.

—Pero…

—Déjame terminar. Papá recibió unos días después una carta. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa, pues el mago que le había ayudado le había escrito de vuelta. En la carta le decía que esperaba que le respondiera para saber si la ayuda había llegado a tiempo. Luego de eso estuvieron comunicándose por mucho tiempo. En ese tiempo papá descubrió que el otro mago se llamaba Alphonse y era un mago que se mezclaba con los muggles. El día que papá se había perdido, Alphonse estaba realizando una expedición en el mismo bosque, pero es tan grande, era obvio que no lo iba a encontrar tan fácilmente, por lo que llamó con otro aparato, un woki*, pidiendo que enviaran un lipotero a la zona. También descubrió que Alphonse simplemente sabía que tenía que buscar ahí porque la hoja que utilizó era de un árbol que sólo crecía en la zona. Este mago llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando en el área, que los conocía muy bien. Tengo entendido que nunca se vieron, aunque siguieron comunicándose. Papá estaba sumamente agradecido por la ayuda.

—Todavía hay algo que no entiendo, mamá. —Lo miró detenidamente esperando que le dijera— ¿por qué me cuentas esto?

—Pues verás cariño. Ya que no quieres hablar con tus amigos, creo que podrías usar este encantamiento y desahogarte con alguien a quién no conozcas. Mira ni siquiera tienes que decirle quién eres, ni tienes que conocerlo. Es como un diario y si logras tener suerte ¿por qué no? la persona puede conocer el hechizo y puedes tener una buena amistad.

—No lo sé madre, lo pensaré ¿está bien?

—Está bien cariño. No digo que lo hagas, no obstante creo que podría funcionar ¿sabes? —Se levantó de su silla—. Bueno, me retiro. Al parecer cierto jovencito cumplió años y no pude comprarle ningún presente, así que iré de compras—le dijo sonriendo.

—No es necesario madre, lo sabes.

— ¿Quién dijo que hablaba de ti? —Se carcajeo y se retiró.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, verla sonreír de esa manera era sorprendente para él, debía aceptar que era muy refrescante y esperaba verla así más seguido. Tomó el libro y lo ojeo un poco, su madre definitivamente estaba un poco mal si esperaba que él hiciera semejante

* * *

***Son magos sangre pura que no saben cómo se llaman, ni cómo se utilizan "los cachivaches muggles". Así que básicamente aquí me refiero a los helicópteros y a los walkie-talkie. Por si no sabían a qué me refería. Aunque por contexto se entiende.**

**Hola.**

**Me gustaría que opinaran sobre la historia.**

**Se que es muy extraño que los Malfoy sean tan cariñosos. **

**Por lo que quería decirles, que siempre he visto a la familia Malfoy como una normal, pero con el orgullo tan fuerte que los demás no pueden ver que tienen sentimientos. Sin embargo son personas, por supuesto que los tienen.**

**Aclarar que la historia es mía pero el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter es de nuestra muy querida J.K. Rowling.**

**Gracias a quienes marcaron la historia como favorita y a quienes la siguen, su apoyo es genial para mi.**

**Creo que eso es todo.**

**Bye.**

**MMM**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. ¿Una buena idea?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco llevaba horas sentado en la biblioteca. Esperaba poder olvidarse de lo que dijo su madre, aunque, llevaba días leyéndolo como esperando que se desapareciera, que todo sólo fuera un sueño. Luego se culpaba por que no podía creer que de verdad estaba pensando usar ese hechizo. Su Draco del pasado lo miraba con cara de burla y le decía que era un estúpido, que él nunca mostraba sus sentimientos. El Draco del presente le decía que no era su problema, que necesitaba abrirse porque si no iba a explotar.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo estúpido del asunto. ¡Estaba discutiendo consigo mismo! No sólo eso. ¡Lo hacía en voz alta! Si lo escucharan lo tacharían de loco.

Dejó el libro a un lado y se retiró a su habitación. El atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche, el anaranjado del sol se iba apagando, dejando un aire caliente en el espacio. Era verano, pero había un brío encantador en el ambiente.

Aunque, no lo aceptara, de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, decirle todo eso y simplemente desahogarse.

La mañana siguiente despertó sobresaltado y miró a la ventana. Podrían ser las 6 de la mañana. Nunca había despertado tan temprano un domingo, pero al final, decidió levantarse, de todos modos, ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Fue a llenar su bañera de agua tibia y se recostó por un largo rato. Se alistó con el traje que más le gustaba, completamente de negro. Él sabía que era uno de sus mejores trajes y le sentaba muy bien. No sabía por qué se estaba vistiendo así, pero ese día, a pesar de haberlo iniciado con una pesadilla, parecía que iba a ser un buen día.

Bajó al comedor y llamó a Bicky, su elfina doméstica, y le pidió que por favor le trajera el desayuno, cuando le dijo "por favor" recordó a Granger y sus ideas de liberar a los elfos domésticos. Eran ideas locas ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a liberar a sus tan atentos sirvientes? La diferencia radicaba en que él si los trataba bien.

Un rato después apareció su madre, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Buen día, cariño, ¿Por qué has despertado tan temprano?

—Otra pesadilla, madre.

—Siento oírlo cielo. Pero oye, ¿Por qué estás tan guapo? ¿Tienes una cita de la que no me enterado? ¿Vas a salir con Astoria? Es una chica linda, cómo me gustaría que te casaras con ella. —Casi se atraganta con su bebida.

— ¿¡Madre!?

— ¿Qué? Es cierto, me gustaría que formara parte de la familia, pero no te preocupes no creo en eso de concertar matrimonios, creo en el amor, lo sabes. Esperaría que encontraras una chica pronto. Me estoy haciendo vieja, quisiera un nieto de cabellos rubios y ojos grises como los tuyos, corriendo y escondiéndose tras de mí cuando lo vas a regañar. —La miraba con perplejidad.

—Madre, creo que estás exagerando, no estás vieja, además, yo apenas he cumplido los 18 años y ya quieres que te dé nietos. Vas a tener que esperar, madre, lo siento. Y aún, si tuviera la edad para tener hijos, creo que estás precipitándote con Astoria, es linda, eso te lo concedo, pero es sólo una amiga. Sabes que ella está enamorada de Theo y él de ella, no interrumpiría mis amistades por una cara bonita.

—Oh, lamento eso. Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿no crees? Me gustaría que conocieras una linda chica, así inteligente como tú, que te haga feliz. Sabes, cariño, que si tú eres feliz yo también soy feliz.

—Lo sé, madre, pero por ahora vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo. —Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

—Eres un chico guapo, cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts vas a tener muchas chicas vueltas locas por ti, si no es que ya estaban encantadas contigo desde antes.

—Antes podría decirse que las chicas me miraban, pero ahora, madre, creo que no hay manera de que eso suceda. Cuando entre a Hogwarts me van a odiar. Has visto como nos miran cuando vamos a Londres, nos odian. Nadie con dos dedos de frente va a fijarse un mortífago.

—No eres mortífago—le regañó— eso me recuerda que necesito llevarte a San Mungo para que te quiten esa odiosa marca, no soporto verla más en ti. Escuché que los hechizos realmente funcionan, pero debes ir varias veces para que se quite completamente. —Se había desviado del tema central y hablaba increíblemente rápido. Eso se estaba volviendo tan natural en ella, pareciera que la libertad estaba haciendo muchos cambios en ella. —Perdona, como te decía, cuando las chicas te vean se van a morir por ti. Yo sé lo que te digo amor, fui adolescente, conozco a las chicas, no nos importaba quienes eran o que hicieron los chicos, lo que nos importaba era lo guapos que eran. —Ya le iba a contar como conoció a su padre—. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a tu padre…

—Madre, no quiero que me cuentes lo loca que fuiste tratando de enamorar a padre. Ya me lo habías dicho y aun no puedo creer todo lo que hiciste —le dijo sonrojado.

—Lo siento, cielo. Lo extraño, me encanta recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos. —Apareció Bicky con un grupo de cartas en sus pequeñas manos—. Gracias Bicky. —La elfina se inclinó y desapareció—. Mira, cariño, carta de tu padre. —La abrió emocionada al punto de parecer una chiquilla enamorada. Draco sabía que así era. Ella estaba realmente enamorada de su padre—. Dice que quiere vernos y que nos extraña. Oh, Lucius. —Se levantó con los ojos acuosos y se fue del comedor.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero la entendía a su manera. Él también lo extrañaba, pero, sus padres se escribían una vez por semana. Siempre que llegaba una carta lloraba, a veces de alegría a veces de tristeza. Pero, no soportaba que la vieran llorar, suficiente tuvo el día del juicio, así que siempre que empezaba a llorar se retiraba de donde estuvieran.

Draco seguía cavilando un rato y luego decidió irse a leer un poco. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, vio el libro que había dejado tirado. Se acercó, lo tomó y lo abrió en la página en la que estaba el encantamiento del que le habló su madre. Miró hacia la ventana, que se encontraba abierta. El viento primaveral pegaba directo en su rostro. Tomó un fuerte suspiro y decidió que después de todo no era tan mala idea. No iban a saber que era él quien escribía las cartas. De todos modos, estaba seguro que si sabían que las cartas eran de él, se la iban a devolver junto con un vociferador diciéndole que era un maldito mortífago. Luego recordó que quizás ni siquiera recibiera respuesta, este era un libro muy viejo, por lo que, seguramente la única persona capaz de saber de su existencia, sería una rata de biblioteca.

Se levantó y fue al escritorio, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, tomó pluma y pergamino, empezó a escribir.

_Hol_

No, estaba loco definitivamente, ¿qué se supone que le escribiría?

_Querido amigo._

Ni siquiera era su amigo.

_Estimado desconocido_

Qué estupidez. Agarró el pergamino y lo hizo un puño, lo tiró a la basura. Se levantó enfurecido, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Eso no iba a resultar.

—Draco, amor, tienes visitas. ¿Dónde estás? —Escuchó a su madre llamarlo. Dejó todo donde estaba antes—. Oh, aquí estás. —Ingresó ella en la biblioteca—. Han venido tus amigos.

— ¿Quiénes han venido madre?

—Están Pansy, Tori y Daphne. —Lo miró como buscando algo en su mirada, al parecer no lo encontró porque suspiró pesadamente y continuó—. También vinieron Greg, Theo y Blaise.

—Ya mismo voy, madre. No me mires así, ya sé lo que buscas y no lo vas a encontrar. Te digo que ellas son mis amigas, nada más. No espero que lo entiendas, pero, enamorarme de ellas sería casi incestuoso.

—Draco, sabes que quedamos pocos sangres limpias, todos estamos emparentados de alguna manera. Así que lo incestuoso es casi un hecho.

—Por Merlín, madre, que eso sea un hecho no quiere decir que me agrade la idea. —Una idea extraña se incrustó en su mente y le dio una sonrisa malvada— ¿Qué pasaría si me enamorara de una mestiza o una sangre sucia, o mejor aún, de una muggle?

Lo miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Lo harías? Lo dudo, pero, si así fuera, si realmente estuvieras enamorado, me tragaría mis palabras y mi orgullo y lo aceptaría. —Lo decía en serio—. Si ella te hace feliz, eso es lo único que me va a importar. Pero no pienses en eso y no hagas que mi mente piense cosas que no quiere. Preferiría que fuéramos "toujours purs", lo sabes.

—Tienes razón, sería imposible que me enamorara de una sangre sucia. ¿Te imaginas si me enamorara de… de Granger? —Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo—. Uh no, ese ratoncillo de biblioteca. Desagradable.

—Sabes que no me interesa si hablas de ella así, pero prefería que evitaras llamarla sangre sucia a ella o a cualquiera, en el colegio. No quiero que te metas en problemas. Además, —lo miró enarcando una ceja— no me pareció tan desagradable cuando estábamos en el juicio. Incluso, si bien recuerdo, dijiste que la admirabas.

—Nunca dije eso—. Al menos no en voz alta.

—Oh, cariño. También soy buena en legeremancia.

— ¿Usaste legeremancia conmigo, madre? No puedo creerte. —La miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—La usé. Era el momento perfecto, pues quería saber que opinabas en ese momento.

—Lo hubieras hecho con ella y no conmigo —le dijo bastante molesto.

—No tenía varita conmigo, Draco. Pude contigo porque tenemos conexión sanguínea, pero ni siquiera podía ver lo que pensaba tu padre.

—De todos modos, ella no me agrada, que la admire no quiere decir que sea alguien a quien considere de esa manera.

—Bueno, me parece que hace unos minutos lo consideraste —le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente—. Espero que no estés tratando de convencerte a ti mismo, diciendo que ella es desagradable. Te lo he dicho, Draco, la lengua castiga. Cuando menos te des cuenta, te dará eso que no quieres. Ya te imagino, enviándome una carta en unos meses diciéndome que te enamoraste de ella.

—Eso jamás va a pasar, madre —decía con su ojos abiertos completamente y su rostro sonrojado—. Yo, enamorado de la sabelotodo…

—Claro —dijo sarcástica—. Lo sigo imaginando. Me dirás que estás enamorado, pero no podrás decirme que es de ella, porque te dará vergüenza admitir que yo tengo razón.

—Es imposible que me enamore de ella madre, lo sabes, ella me odia.

—A mí me pareció que no. Es hermosa, tiene una belleza natural exquisita, es muy inteligente, es perfecta para ti. Si no fuera hija de muggles ya hubiera concertado una cita con sus padres para que te acercaras a ella.

—Definitivamente necesitas pasear un poco madre, estar en esta casa te está nublando los pensamientos, vamos que los chicos nos esperan.

—Mmm, yo sé lo que veo, Draco —lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que él no la escuchó. Lo siguió al gran salón, dónde lo esperaban sus amigos—. Bueno, chicos, los dejo, espero que se queden para la cena.

—Muchas gracias, señora Malfoy, con gusto nos quedaremos —dijo Astoria.

—Oh, Tori, tú siempre tan encantadora. Pero no me llames señora, aún no soy abuela, porque por aquí —señaló a Draco con la mirada— no quieren. —Los chicos explotaron en fuertes carcajadas—. Así que puedes llamarme Narcissa o Cissy.

—Claro señ… Cissy, trataré de acostumbrarme.

—Bueno, ahora sí, me voy, nos vemos más tarde, chicos. Pórtense bien. —Dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Ahora sí, Draquito, no sabes en dónde te metiste —le dijo Pansy.

— ¿Que no lo sé? Los conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, que no saber lo que está pasando por sus cabezas sería una completa mentira. Y no me llames así Pans, sabes que no me gusta.

—Míralo por el buen lado, hoy vamos a celebrar a lo grande. La noche va a ser muy larga —dijo Blaise con su típica sonrisa de lado.

—Bueno, no quiero saber todavía, así que cuéntenme, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pues ya sabes, todos tenemos que volver a Hogwarts. Aunque al parecer eres el único que va a hacer las de elfo doméstico —dijo Greg molestándolo.

—No me lo recuerdes, espero que la vieja no se aproveche de que debo cumplir todos sus mandatos.

Estuvieron hablando y riéndose por un largo rato. La noche empezó a aparecer y cenaron tranquilamente. La última vez que hubo tantas personas allí sentadas, la casa era demasiado tenebrosa para estar tranquilo. A Draco le gustaba estar así con sus amigos y con su madre.

Pero algo le seguía faltando, él sentía que le oprimía el pecho. Esa tarde, cada vez que deseaba decir algo, cada vez que deseaba decirles lo mal que lo estaba pasando, se lo guardaba, se quedaba callado. Y los seguía escuchando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Era hora de partir, los chicos se despedían de su madre con un gran abrazo. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se despidió de todos. A él lo abrazó, le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba y que disfrutara bastante, y se retiró a su dormitorio. Las chicas fueron las primeras en desaparecerse. Cuando casi todos habían salido, sólo quedó Theo.

—Sé lo que tienes, te observé toda la tarde. Draco sabes que todos pasamos por lo mismo. —Lo miró con duda—. ¿Crees que no vemos que no puedes dormir? ¿Que aún no logras la tranquilidad que necesitas? Tus ojos te delatan, amigo, tus ojeras son visibles. Pero, no podemos obligarte a que nos digas nada. Necesitas soltar todo ese peso, cuando lo hagas, verás lo bien que se siente. —Le tendió la mano—. Ya todo pasó amigo. Ahora vámonos, que es hora de la fiesta.

Siempre tan serio y tan observador. Por eso Theo era su amigo. Los Slytherin son leales, en las buenas y en las malas, sus amigos así lo demostraban. Pero son orgullosos, sus sentimientos no se los dicen a cualquiera. Draco no sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que Theo tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Aquí estoy por fin, con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, no puedo hacer nada más que disculparme.**

**J.K. es la dueña de todo esto, yo sólo invento nuevas situaciones.**

**Si no lo saben, le hice unos cambios a los primeros tres capítulos, por lo que yo recomendaría que los leyeran de vuelta, pues hay unos cambios que considero que son importantes. **

**Los cambios de los anteriores capítulos y lo que escriba para los siguientes han sido revisados por mi , ahora, beta, Moon Dahee. Así que este capítulo, es dedicado a ella. Moon, espero que los cambios estén mejor esta vez.**

**Agradecida con Moon Dahee (nuevamente), Solange y Nymphadre por ser mis primeros reviews. Mil gracias.**

**Solange: que dicha que te ha gustado. Entre los cambios que mencioné antes está eso, por que a como me comentó Moon y yo totalmente de acuerdo con ella, es poco probable que los juicios sean tan rápido. Pero creo que eso ya está arreglado.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir.**

**MMM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. De vuelta a Hogwarts**

.

.

.

El 1° de septiembre llegó más rápido de lo que Draco se imaginó. Por fin era hora de volver a Hogwarts, él no sabía si estar feliz o no por ello, sin embargo no había otra opción.

Planeó junto con sus amigos reunirse en la estación de King's Cross. Y como era costumbre, Narcissa también fue a la estación a despedirse de él. Las únicas que no iban eran las hermanas Greengrass, ya que sus padres decidieron partir del país.

La plataforma estaba abarrotada de nuevos niños y de jóvenes que volvían a Hogwarts a completar sus estudios. Sin embargo, aquellos que reconocía de sus anteriores años en Hogwarts, los mayores, mostraban una profunda tristeza. Algunos lo veían con profundo odio, pensando, quizás, que Draco asesinó a algún ser querido. Sabía que eso iba a ocurrir. El día que volviera al colegio, aquella tranquilidad que quedó después del juicio se iba a ver nublada por las personas que no creían, ni iban a creer en su inocencia. Ni siquiera él se consideraba inocente.

En ese momento vio como sus amigos se iban acercando a él y a su madre para saludarlos. Al menos iba a pasar el último y dolorosamente obligatorio año escolar con Theo, Pansy, Blaise y Greg.

Draco no podía estar más emocionado, a lo lejos podía ver como el trío dorado, junto con las demás comadrejas, iba ingresando a la plataforma.

—Simplemente perfecto —se decía Draco—. No puedo esperar para saludarlos, abrazarlos y llenarlos de besos.

En realidad ya tenía suficiente con saber que, para ser sincero consigo mismo, ellos le habían salvado el trasero de ir directo a Azkaban. Pero como siempre, se lo tragaría la tierra antes de aceptarle eso a alguien más.

—¿Por qué no los dejas en paz una vez en tu vida, Ronald? —escucharon de pronto.

—No merecen siquiera estar aquí y lo sabes, Hermione.

—No. Lo lamento, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Estoy harta de que hagas esto cada vez que ves a alguno de ellos.

—Por culpa de ellos, Fred está muerto. —Weasley y Granger discutían sin saber que tenían público.

—Por Merlín, Ronald. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que fue una guerra? Todos perdimos algo importante. Ellos también.

—Tu no perdiste nada, Hermione. Por eso los defiendes tanto.

— ¿Te estás escuchando?

—A ti no se te murió ningún familiar, Hermione.

—Oh bueno, Ronald, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero yo no veo a mis padres por acá. ¿Acaso tú los ves? Y Fred era como un hermano para mí. Así que no te atrevas a decir que no perdí nada.

—Eres una tonta, Hermione. —En ese momento Weasley se acercó decididamente a ellos, ignorando por completo los reclamos de Granger. Aunque al parecer no se dieron cuenta que ellos habían oído la discusión.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —dijo Weasley logrando que sus amigos se pusieran tensos al verlo.

—Weasley, Granger —saludó Theo intentando ser cordial.

—Nott, me parece que tú y tus amiguitos están muy felices. Aunque bueno, cualquiera lo estaría si por su dinero fueron capaces de salvarse de Azkaban —dijo Weasley—. Dinos, ¿cuánto dinero le dieron al ministro antes de los juicios para no tener que ir a prisión?

—Ronald Weasley, te estoy hablando. Déjalos tranquilos —dijo Granger.

—No necesitamos que nos defiendas, Granger —graznó Pansy—. Estábamos bastante bien sin que metieras tus asquerosas manos de sangre sucia.

Inmediatamente Weasley apuntó su varita hacia Pansy. Draco y sus amigos hicieron exactamente lo mismo, pero hacia Weasley. Potter debió haber visto la discusión a lo lejos por lo que se acercó con la varita en alto apuntando al grupo de Slytherin. La única que no levantó su varita fue Granger, quién de hecho, habló de nuevo.

—Me parece una discusión tonta. Harry, Ronald, bajen sus varitas. Ellos no han hecho nada.

—No me lo parece a mí, Hermione —terció Potter—. ¿Por qué tienen sus varitas apuntando a Ron?

—Si este estúpido —dijo ella señalando a Weasley— no hubiera venido a buscar problemas, ellos no hubieran dicho, ni hecho nada.

—Claro, defiéndelos. Pareces otra persona. Ellos te tratan mal por seis años y tú lo único que haces es justificarlos —dijo Weasley gritándole.

Granger, quien ya estaba bastaste molesta, sacó su varita y los Slytherin le apuntaron también en el segundo que la vieron. Ellos no eran tontos, Weasley no era una amenaza, pero de Granger si tenían que cuidarse. Sin embargo fue enorme su sorpresa cuando vieron lo que en realidad hizo: le quitó su varita a Weasley. Potter siguió apuntándoles, pero de la sorpresa bajó la varita.

—Fue suficiente, estoy cansada, Ronald Weasley. De ti y de tus problemas con ellos y con todo el mundo. Guarda esa varita, Harry Potter. —La miró con miedo y le hizo caso—. No me importa lo que ellos hagan. Si quieren buscarse problemas que lo hagan. Pero no estaban haciéndonos nada. Así que déjenlos tranquilos. —Y se fue molesta con la varita de Weasley en la mano.

—Además de Sangre Sucia, estúpida tenías que ser. Nadie pidió que nos defendieras, Granger. —Granger la ignoró y siguió su camino.

—No te atrevas a llamarla así, asquerosa serpiente —le dijo Weasley a Pansy.

—Yo la llamo como me dé la puta gana, pobretón —le gritó Pansy.

—Chicos —habló Theo—. Vámonos. No es necesario seguir acá con ellos. No nos busquemos problemas por… este.

—Vamos, Ron. Hermione tiene razón —dijo Potter—. Debemos buscarla, antes de que se vaya a Hogwarts odiándonos y nos deje aquí sin saber nada de ella. —Eso sí que era una buena noticia: El Cararrajada y la Comadreja no iban a Hogwarts.

—Esto no se queda así —susurró Weasley—. ¿Oyeron? Ustedes son unos asesinos, por su culpa murió mi hermano. Fred murió por culpa de mortífagos asquerosos como ustedes. Eso nunca se los voy a perdonar.

—No estamos pidiendo tu perdón, Weasley —dijo por fin Draco—. Vete, Comadreja, a pedirle perdón a tu noviecita, que debe estar buscando a alguien que sí valga la pena.

Weasley estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Potter lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

—No vale la pena, Ron. —El pobretón le hizo caso, pero les miraba como si su mirada fuera capaz de lanzar dagas.

—¡Esa estúpida! ¿Quién se cree? Defendiéndonos como si la necesitáramos —despotricaba Pansy—. Y ese pobretón. Hubiera deseado destrozarlo poquito a poco para que gritara como la niña que es.

—Suficiente Pansy —regaño Draco—. No deberías haber llamado así a Granger y él no debió llamarte como lo hizo.

—¿Ahora es Granger? ¿Eh, Draco? —dijo Pansy.

—Ese es su apellido, Pansy. Olvídate de ellos. Ya te dije que no debiste llamarla así. Weasley es un estúpido. Pero tú no, no te bajes a su nivel.

—Pansy, Draco tiene razón —tranquilizó Blaise, que era el único capaz de calmarla—. Ya no estamos en guerra. Cualquier ataque de este tipo y seremos los primeros en ser acusados.

—Aquí somos los malos —habló Theo—. No podemos dejar que nos pisoteen. Pero debemos mantener un perfil bajo.

—Mi madre debe estar preocupada, vamos —urgió Draco.

Ya acomodados en su compartimiento, Draco se despidió con la mano de su madre, que lo miraba un poco triste. Él la entendía, quedarse sola en esa mansión, iba a ser un total calvario.

Él había hablado con su madre y en algunas visitas a su padre, habían acordado que Draco iba a iniciar sus estudios en algo que siempre soñó, pero nunca creyó poder realizar. Iba a ser medimago especialista en niños. Y aunque era un poco difícil que lo aceptaran de nuevo en el mundo mágico, Draco les prometió ser el mejor, alcanzar el más alto nivel, demostrar que los Malfoy ya no eran mortífagos y no lo iban a ser nunca más.

Mientras tanto su madre iba tratando de limar asperezas con su hermana Andrómeda. Así por lo menos, iba a tener alguien con quien hablar. De hecho Draco conoció a su primo, Teddy. Un encanto de niño que le tomó cariño al instante. Cariño que Draco decía no merecerse.

Narcissa estaba más que enamorada de Teddy. Y para beneficio de Draco, sus ganas de ser abuela se vieron aplacadas con la aparición de un niño tan pequeño en su renovada familia. Draco sabía que Teddy era ahijado de Potter y esperaba no tener que verlo muy seguido, por ese hecho. Pero Draco se temía que eso no iba a ser posible.

De pronto recordó algo de lo que dijo Granger en su discusión con el zanahorio. ¿Qué les habría sucedido a los padres de Granger? ¿Habrían muerto en la guerra? Era lo más probable. Si ellos no estaban ahí…

Draco recordó cómo, hace exactamente siete años junto sus con padres, ingresaba por primera vez a la plataforma 9 ¾. Cómo veía maravillado el Expreso de Hogwarts, el enorme tren color escarlata que adornaba la estación. Y cómo hace exactamente hace siete años vio por primera vez a Hermione Granger.

Le pareció curioso cómo una niña podría tener un cabello como aquel. En cierto momento ella se acercaba a la familia Malfoy junto a los que, Draco imaginaba, eran sus padres. Intentó acercárse, pues él nunca podía dejar de pasar la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos. Sin embargo su padre lo interceptó de camino.

—Con ellos no, Draco. Ellos son asquerosos muggles y su hija sangre sucia. Ellos son basura. —Fueron las crueles palabras de Lucius Malfoy. Su madre miró a Lucius con cierta molestia, pero no dijo nada. Aunque Draco, en ese momento, no entendía que significaba esa mirada. Luego, más grande y consciente de lo que un sangre sucia era realmente, lo descubrió: su madre no aceptaba que se hablara mal de las personas por sus orígenes Sin embargo, debía mantener su máscara de indiferencia. Por ser los perfectos magos sangre pura.

Tanto Narcissa como Draco habían acordado bajar sus insultos con respecto a los hijos de muggles. Sin embargo, Granger no era precisamente cualquier hija de muggles. Ellos han sido enemigos declarados por muchísimos años. De cierta manera, ella era la única hija de muggles a la que realmente molestaba. No es que no molestara a los demás, pero con ella siempre hubo esa eterna rivalidad por la sangre. Ella era demasiado perfecta y nadie podía ser más perfecto que él. O eso era lo que siempre pensaba de niño.

Draco escuchaba como sus amigos estaban realmente entusiasmados por volver a Hogwarts, a pesar de que les hicieron repetir el último curso y ellos juraban que era el peor castigo que les pudiera poner. Sin embargo no participó mucho de las conversaciones, estuvo bastante perdido en sus pensamientos durante todo el viaje. Probablemente sus amigos lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, entre risas, unos cuantos abucheos de los demás estudiantes y miradas hostiles, Draco y sus amigos bajaron del tren.

El recibimiento en Hogwarts era el mismo de todos los años, con la obvia diferencia del cambio de director y el nombramiento de muchos profesores nuevos. McGonagall mencionaba todos los logros y cambios que se dieron en el mundo mágico a principio de año. Rindió tributo a los magos fallecidos y recibió a los nuevos estudiantes, a los que no salieron corriendo este año del colegio y a todos aquellos que vinieron a realizar su "octavo año". Y por último dio el nombre de los dos delegados de ese año: Hermione Granger, nada sorprendente y un tal Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw.

Al finalizar la cena, McGonagall se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y pidió a Draco que por favor se acercara a su oficina al terminar de cenar. Obviamente ella no iba a olvidar su tarea de darle mandados que hacer. Le habían quitado el poder de ser prefecto, eso era obvio, Draco no esperaba que le dieran tanto poder.

Al llegar a la oficina de la directora, mencionó la clave que ella le había dado previamente. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta. Esperó impaciente por que le abriera la puerta. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que se iba a encontrar con los nuevos delegados en la oficina.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. Siéntese, por favor. Lo estábamos esperando —dijo la directora—. Se preguntarán que hace el señor Malfoy aquí. Señorita Granger, usted estuvo en el juicio, me imagino que sabe cuál fue la sentencia del señor Malfoy.

—Sí, la recuerdo —respondió Granger

—Perfecto. Bueno, primero las presentaciones. Señor Malfoy, ya conoce a la señorita Granger y le presento al señor Goldstein. Como cada año, nombramos dos delegados de séptimo curso. Usted, señorita Granger, está repitiendo su séptimo curso por razones que no es necesario mencionar, pero que son perdonables. Ha tenido un nivel académico impecable en su estancia aquí en Hogwarts. Al igual, el señor Goldstein, quien pertenece a la casa Ravenclaw. Por sus antecedentes y decisión del personal docente fue que decidimos nombrarlos delegados. —Draco seguía preguntándose qué hacía él ahí—. En principio no íbamos a nombrar delegados. Sólo los prefectos. Pero tuvimos que hacer unos cuantos cambios, nombrar nuevos prefectos y en cuanto supe de la decisión de ambos de volver al colegio, pensé que era la mejor situación, una que sé serán capaces de llevar acabo. Sus obligaciones se resumen en coordinar a los prefectos, realizar reuniones mensualmente para saber qué nos está afectando y, por supuesto, las tareas que yo les vaya mencionando cada cierto tiempo. Sus beneficios son que tendrán en sus casas una habitación individual y podrán utilizar el baño de los prefectos.

—Disculpe, profesora —dijo un momento después Draco—. Quisiera saber por qué estoy yo en su reunión con los delegados.

—Sí, señor Malfoy. Tiene razón, no he mencionado nada al respecto. En este caso, delegados, tienen un beneficio extra. El señor Malfoy estará bajo sus órdenes. —Draco no podía creerlo—. Será casi como un delegado más. Estará presente en las reuniones de delegados con mi persona y con los prefectos. Pero no será delegado, ni prefecto. No tendrá el poder de bajar, ni subir puntos a ningún estudiante. Seguirá siendo como un estudiante más, pero será su asistente. —Draco iba a rebatirle, pero McGonagall no le dejó—. Probablemente usted piense que es un abuso, señor Malfoy. Pero usted bien sabe que debe cumplir una condena y le puedo asegurar que estos dos estudiantes no van a hacer abuso de su poder contra usted. Si ellos desean darle la clave del baño de prefectos, es decisión de ellos, yo no me voy a oponer. Cualquier ayuda que necesite de usted, señor Malfoy, se la haré llegar a través de los delegados o se la daré personalmente. Pero le aseguro que la mayoría de las veces que se necesite de su ayuda, va a ser cuando ellos se lo pidan.

Todos estaban en silencio. Draco no podía creer su mala suerte. Ahora tenía que ser el ayudante de Granger y de ese tipo extraño.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Por favor vuelvan a sus dormitorios. Ya los estudiantes deberían estar en sus camas y los prefectos tuvieron que haberle dado el recorrido a los de primer año. Un gusto tenerlos a los tres de vuelta. —Draco rodó los ojos con obvia incredulidad—. Sí, señor Malfoy, usted también. Buenas noches.

Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y salieron de la oficina de la nueva directora. Anthony se dirigió a la torre de Ravenclaw y Draco iba dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

—Malfoy.

— ¿Qué quieres, Granger? —esperó a que ella se acercara, pero seguía dándole la espalda.

—Quiero darte… la clave del baño.

— ¿En serio, Granger? ¿Crees que la merezco? —le dijo despectivamente.

—Sí, Malfoy, creo que la mereces.

—No necesito de tu caridad.

—No me des la espalda, por favor. No seas irrespetuoso, no me gusta hablarle a un muro de tres metros.

—Me has llamado muro de tres metros —afirmó Draco con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, que ocultó rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta—. Que seas una enana no es mi culpa, Granger.

—No soy una enana, soy de estatura normal. Tú, por otra parte, sobrepasas los límites de un tamaño normal. Y no te estoy dando caridad. Sé que el trabajo de prefecto ya era cansado, por lo que supongo que el trabajo de delegado lo va a ser más. En especial con todos los arreglos que quedan por hacerle al colegio. Así que si después de un largo y cansado día, yo merezco utilizar el baño, tú también lo mereces.

—No me voy a quejar por usar el baño, Granger. Fui prefecto una vez.

—Sí, y no creo que merecieras que te quitaran ese privilegio.

—No me vengas con palabrerías, Granger. Dame esa clave, si me la vas a dar. Y vete a dormir a tu perfecto dormitorio de delegada —le dijo Draco con la voz más fría que pudo fingir.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —le dijo mientras le daba un papel con lo que el suponía era la clave.

—Buenas noches, Pulga. —Draco escuchó como se reía al subir los escalones.

— ¡Jirafón!—le dijo ella ya en el descanso de las escaleras.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse en su camino a las mazmorras. Hasta que de pronto se detuvo a pensar lo que acaba de suceder: estaba riéndose con Granger.

— ¿Qué mierdas…? —Definitivamente su buen juicio estaba en ese momento por los suelos.

Siguió pensando en tantas cosas en su camino y no evitaba pensar en todo lo que significaba volver a Hogwarts con sus amigos. Él no planeaba sobresalir más de lo normal, pero definitivamente este año deseaba tenerlo como un año tranquilo. Esperaba que Granger no fuera una molestia más en su camino. Ya de por si iba a tener que hablar mucho con ella. Mira que ocurrírsele a MGgonagall ponerlo de asistente de esos dos. Eso era caer bajo. Él no era cualquier persona. Y ellos sólo eran el perfecto y carismático Goldstein, nótese la ironía, y la sabelotodo e inteligente Granger…

Mencionó la clave de su sala común y siguió hacia su dormitorio pensando en cómo demonios iba a pasar ese largo año… Después de todo, no empezaba tan mal.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Debo disculparme de corazón por no haber escrito en todo este tiempo. No hay perdón. Sólo puedo decir que he estado muy ocupada y poco inspirada. **

**Este capítulo no es precisamente una eminencia, lo sé. **

**Pero necesitaba volver y además no puedo ponerme a escribir cartas así como nada, cierto?**

**Espero que aún sigan por ahí. **

**Mi chica beta me ayudó hace mucho con este capítulo, sin embargo no le dio el último vistazo por que claramente ella no puede esperar toda la vida por mi :( además que ha estado muy ocupada, y eso lo entiendo completamente, de todas maneras le agradezco la ayuda que me ha dado. **

**Espero contar con ella en los próximos capítulos. **

**Como ya saben, Harry Potter es de J.K. yo sólo trató de cambiar unas cosas de un modo extraño. **

**Espero volver pronto con el próximo capítulo.**

**Un gran abrazo. **

**MMM. **


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Por siempre.**

.

.

.

Las primeras semanas de clases fueron un calvario, podría decirse. Estaba rodeado de un montón de personas que lo odiaban, otro montón que le temían y otras que simplemente lo ignoraban. A este punto de su vida no sabía cuál era peor.

Los que lo odiaban no paraban de decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Los que le temían salían corriendo apenas lo veían. El Draco de hace un año estaría feliz con esto, niños que huían de él. Pero definitivamente no iba a lograr mucho si cada niño que se le acercara le tuviera miedo. No era precisamente la mejor forma de reivindicarse. Y los que lo ignoraban era de ese tipo de personas que se sentían superiores a él. Podría aceptar que se equivocó de bando en la guerra, pero nunca que alguien era superior a él y que lo ignoraban como si fuera una paria. ¡Él era Draco Malfoy! ¡Nadie lo ignoraba!

Blaise de burlaba continuamente por su mal humor. Pansy siempre se encontraba de mal humor y se peleaba a cada segundo con Blaise. Theo como siempre tan tranquilo y pensativo, se mantenía callado. Greg estaba bastante distraído y comía mucho menos. Todos sabían que perder a Vince iba a ser un trago difícil de superar para él en especial.

Los arreglos de Hogwarts eran mínimos. Castigarlo con eso era lo mejor que le hubiera podido suceder. Anthony, o como él prefería que lo llamaran, Tony, era el encargado de ponerle las tareas, pero no sólo le dejaba las tareas, sino que lo hacían juntos y así se fueron haciendo un poco más sociables entre ellos. No era como sus amigos, pero se llevaban bien dentro de lo que podría decirse.

En cuanto al tiempo que debía pasar con Granger no era tanto como imaginó en un principio. Ella no lo quería cerca, así que lo evitaba todo lo que podía. Pensó que ella se arrepentía del leve cambio de tono y la complicidad momentánea que tuvieron el día de la entrada al colegio. Por otro lado, Draco intentó olvidarlo rápidamente para no tener que preguntarse qué fue lo que sucedió aquel día.

De acuerdo a su nuevo amigo, ella sólo necesitaba tiempo para perdonar lo sucedido durante todo el tiempo que la había maltratado en Hogwarts. No es como si a Draco le importara, pero Tony se empeñaba en que Hermione y Draco estaban curando heridas y que si lo intentaran podrían llevarse muy bien, ya que en cuanto a personalidades y gustos eran muy parecidos. Por lo que él bufaba cuando Tony decía semejante estupidez.

Las clases era lo mismo de siempre. Obligado a llevar estudios muggles para comprenderlos un poco. Pociones era su rama y era completamente necesaria para poder estudiar medicina. Al menos sabía que era bueno en ella.

En ese momento se encontraba en la clase del profesor Binns, que seguía tan muerto y aburrido como siempre.

_Greyback entró tal cuál perro por su casa. Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria mientras veía a la dulce niña encogida en la esquina del dormitorio._

_— ¿Sabes niña? Te ves tan increíblemente apetitosa, pero tan pequeña que me da pesar matarte de un bocado. —Draco tenía ganas de vomitar, odiaba cuando las misiones incluían viajar con ese asqueroso perro—. Mmm, oh sí. Eres sólo un aperitivo, pero vaya que lo voy a disfrutar._

_— ¿Por qué no dejas a la niña en paz? Ya has matado a sus padres —dijo Draco con asco._

_—Porque sería desperdiciar carne fresca, mi estimado joven Malfoy. —Estuvo a punto de morder a la niña, pero ella, en un último intento por sobrevivir, tiró una patada al rostro del hombre lobo y salió corriendo. Más no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues Greyback la agarró al instante—. Me has hecho enojar niña tonta. ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?_

_Inmediatamente la mordió. Draco no pudo ver más, decidió que era hora de acabar con esa tortura. Así que le envió un hechizo aturdidor al hombre lobo y luego uno paralizante. Más no pudo hacer mucho por la niña. Ya estaba dando sus últimos respiros._

_Draco la tomó en brazos y la miró. Ella rogaba con sus ojos, pero él no estaba seguro qué pedía ese ruego. Él se sentía tan culpable que pensaba que él la había asesinado. Esos dulces ojos azules como el cielo que lo miraban con suplica, el largo cabello rojizo desprolijo, las mejillas cubiertas de pecas… de lágrimas… de sangre… Él la abraza y le pide perdón mientras ella cierra sus ojos y exhala por última vez._

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy despierta!

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos orbes color avellana que lo miraban con preocupación. Luego se dio cuenta que no estaba en la casa de la niña, que estaba en Hogwarts, en su clase de historia.

Se acomodó rápidamente en su escritorio y todos sus compañeros lo veían con asombro. Se levantó, recogió su mochila y salió de la clase. Ni siquiera puso atención a la voz que lo despertó, ni a los ojos que vio. Simplemente no podía con la humillación al saber que todo el colegio iba a estar al tanto de sus pesadillas. Lo único que le faltaba.

Más tarde en su dormitorio sus amigos fueron a verlo, pero les pidió que por favor lo dejaran en paz. Normalmente ellos no sabían lo que pasaba porque simplemente silenciaba su cama con dosel al dormir, sabiendo de antemano que posiblemente iba a gritar. Como posiblemente sucedió en la clase, frente a todos sus compañeros… Definitivamente toda una humillación.

Y todo eso sucedió por el simple hecho de que volver a Hogwarts también servía como fatídico recuerdo de la guerra. Cada pasillo, cada esquina del colegio le recordaba que ahí habían muerto cientos de personas por culpa de unas creencias como las que él tenía inculcadas desde niño. Cada espacio era un recordatorio de todos los estudiantes que ya no estaban entre ellos, por culpa de un mestizo sediento de poder que los utilizaba con la creencia de un mundo mejor sin sangres mezcladas. Todo eso sucedió porque desde que volvió a Hogwarts, las pesadillas se habían intensificado. Casi no dormía por despertarse diariamente asustado y culpable. Y aunque cada clase aburrida era un somnífero para él, esta era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido.

Ahora no tenía idea de cómo iba a poder ver a sus compañeros a la cara. Él no era un valiente Gryffindor, no. Él era orgulloso e inteligente, pero no valiente. Así que no sabía cómo actuar ante lo sucedido.

Era fin de semana por lo que decidió no desayunar. De hecho, hubiera preferido quedarse todo el día en su dormitorio, si no fuera porque su estómago ya estaba gruñendo por el hambre. Así que decidió que antes de subir al Gran Comedor iba a tomarse una ducha. Ya que tenía la clave del baño de los prefectos, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de relajarse antes de tirarse a los leones.

Como siempre, el baño era tan grande y espectacular como lo conocía en sus anteriores visitas como prefecto. La tenue luz que emanaba de los ventanales le daba el aire sombrío que necesitaba para calmar las ansias que lo acechaban.

Se acercó a los grifos y abrió aquellos con sus olores favoritos, se desvistió, ingresó a la tina y se relajó un poco. Se volvió a quedar dormido. No tuvo sueños esta vez, pero sí que fue despertado por un grito.

—Por Merlín, ¿Por qué gritas así? ¡Me has asustado Granger! — Salió de la tina olvidándose completamente de su desnudez.

— ¿Pero qué haces Malfoy? ¡No salgas así de la tina! —Fue ahí cuando descubrió porqué ella lo miraba horrorizada y completamente ruborizada.

—Te gusta lo que ves, ¿Cierto, Granger?

—Ya quisieras, Malfoy. Mejor me voy y vuelvo en otro momento —dijo ella mientras emprendía una rápida retirada.

No le dio mucha importancia a lo sucedido, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo vieran desnudo. No era un chico de andar con cualquiera, ni era un experto en el tema. Pero si había estado ya con un par de chicas y sabía a ciencia cierta que era bastante admirado por las demás. Terminó de salir, se secó, se vistió y se fue directo al Gran Comedor.

Al parecer el momento del baño con Granger lo había hecho olvidarse de por qué había ido en primer lugar. Al ingresar al comedor, todos los estudiantes lo miraban con burla. Se burlaban del grandioso Draco Malfoy. Se molestó bastante con esta situación. Lo bueno de todo esto era que se mantenían las ubicaciones de las mesas, por lo que rápidamente se sentó e ignoró las miradas de los demás estudiantes.

Pansy intentó hablar con él y con una simple mirada desistió rápidamente. Comió con rapidez para irse en un momento donde las personas no lo vieran, más no era lo más fácil. Ya que parecía que no querían dejar de ponerlo como el blanco de sus burlas, por lo que las miradas casi todas iban dirigidas para él.

Hasta cierto punto él entendía. No era por haberse dormido en la clase, tampoco por haber tenido una pesadilla. O bueno si, pero las burlas era sobre todo porque él, el siempre perfecto y orgulloso Draco Malfoy, el asesino, estaba sufriendo una mínima parte de lo que se merecía.

Entre algunas risas y algunas miradas curiosas, Draco decidió que era hora de retirarse del lugar. Su orgullo estaba siendo realmente pisoteado. Era una completa vergüenza.

Ya había sido molestado, golpeado, acorralado y hechizado por algunos estudiantes matones que creían que era una abominación para el mundo mágico. Todo el mundo lo odiaba. Y no es que a él le importara que lo odiaran, o bueno, tal vez sí. Simplemente quería que lo dejaran en paz, pero al parecer ese no estaba siendo precisamente el mejor de los casos.

En los meses que llevaba en el castillo ya había tenido serios accidentes con los compañeros, accidentes tan extraños que él sabía que eran completamente planeados para poder vengarse.

Se había carteado con su madre bastante, pero se sentía tan solo. Y aunque los chicos solían decirle que ellos estaban ahí para él. El Slytherin seguía pensando que lo mejor era que nadie supiera de sus malos momentos. Más lo que sucedió el viernes en su clase de historia era lo peor de todo. Ahora toda la escuela sabía que le estaba sucediendo.

Decidió caminar un poco por los alrededores del lago. El invierno estaba fuerte este año, el ambiente estaba bastante frío, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes preferían mantenerse en el calor de sus salas comunes. Draco prefería el frío, tenía algo que le llamaba la atención aunque nunca sabía cómo explicarlo.

Decidió ir a sentarse en las raíces de su árbol preferido, el que se encontraba bastante escondido de la vista de cualquier curioso, perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que ya se encontraba ocupado el espacio.

Ella estaba cantando, no muy afinada para ser sincero, pero de cierto modo la voz le generaba cierto calor en su pecho, aunque la letra le pareció bastante triste.

Él se intentó mover un poco para esconderse y seguir escuchándola, sin embargo lo que logró fue quebrar una rama, haciendo el ruido suficiente para que ella saliera del trance en el que se encontraba mientras cantaba.

Se levantó precipitadamente y le apuntó con su varita.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí escondido?

—No pretendo atacarte. Sólo venía a escon… No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Granger.

—Bueno, ya puedes volver por donde venias. —Lo dijo sin fuerzas de nada, mientras bajaba la varita.

— ¿Por qué voy hacer lo que me pides? ¿Quién te crees?

— ¿Sabes, Malfoy? No importa quien crea que soy o quien eres tú. Aquí todos somos iguales y todos tenemos demonios que no nos dejan dormir. Todos hacemos cosas de las que luego nos podemos arrepentir. Y para serte sincera, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo. Tú decides si quedarte o si te vas. Por mi parte, me quedo.

Draco decidió quedarse, después de todo ella no necesitaba todo el espacio. Se quedó pensando en lo que ella le acababa de decir sobre todo lo que no lo dejaba dormir. Tal vez fuera la idea más alocada. Tal vez fuera una cursilería. Pero por Merlín necesitaba gritar todo eso que le ofuscaba.

Pensó un poco en lo que estaba cantando Granger antes de que él llegara. La canción nunca la había escuchado, era muggle sin duda. Pero hasta donde había podido averiguar, los padres de ella no habían muerto en la guerra. Entonces ¿a quién perdió para extrañar tanto?

Ella estaba mirando el horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos. Nunca habían compartido un momento como este. No estaban hablando, sólo se hacían compañía. Y que lo partiera un rayo si lo dijera en voz alta, pero vaya que le gustaba.

Ella no siguió cantando, pero de su boca salía un leve susurro, llevando el mismo ritmo de la canción. Después de tanto cavilar, Draco decidió abrir la boca y preguntar.

— ¿Por qué la canción? —Ella lo miró con curiosidad, como evaluando si él le generaba la suficiente confianza como para hablar. Al parecer decidió que nada iba a perder.

—Es una canción muggle. No es precisamente romántica, ya que habla de perdida. La cantante dedica esta canción a todas las personas que ha perdido en su vida. Aunque la escribió pensando en un amigo de su juventud. Un joven que murió por sobredosis. —Le prestó toda la atención que nunca imaginó—. Algunas personas eligen las drogas para salir de los momentos difíciles de sus vidas, pero nunca comprenden todo el daño que les puede causar. A veces sólo es necesario tener un poco de buena compañía.

No dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente la contempló un momento y volvió su mirada hacia el horizonte. Estuvieron así por un largo y relajante rato. Draco entendió con sus palabras que no importa lo que hagas, siempre puedes perder algo importante. Pero ¿cómo iba a él a decir todo eso que le mataba internamente?

Ese mismo día recibió la respuesta mediante la carta que le enviaba su madre.

_Draco._

_Amor, no olvides lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que te ama tu padre._

_Lo he visto, está un poco resfriado con este clima. Lo han puesto a realizar trabajos forzados. Sabes cómo es, odia hacer todo a lo muggle, pero no le queda más. Lo malo es que uno de estos días, mientras realizaba uno de sus trabajos, una tormenta ha caído sobre Azkaban y ha quedado completamente bañado. Como te imaginaras cayó inmediatamente en cama, pero los medimagos que le atendieron lo sanaron inmediatamente._

_He hablado con él y está tranquilo. Sólo un poco preocupado por lo que nos escribes en las cartas. Siento que estás muy triste, amor. Recuerda lo que habíamos hablado antes de que ingresaras al colegio. No le he dicho a tu padre al respecto, temo que se burle de mis ideas como estoy segura lo hiciste tú. Pero él me tiene a mí y tú ¿a quién tienes Draco?_

_Teddy está tan grande, tienes que verlo Draco. Es un dulce. Cambia su cabello a rubio cada instante que se ríe conmigo. Y me recuerda a ti de bebé. Dromeda te envía saludos, y espera verte en casa para navidades._

_Aunque eso no sé qué tal te siente, porque ella quiere hacer una pequeña cena. Al parecer quiere invitar a Potter, a los Weasley y Granger también vendrá. Me dijo que lo pasáramos con ellos, ya sabes, no sólo nosotros dos en la mansión. Le he dicho que no somos sólo nosotros dos, que los chicos y Pansy vendrán a quedarse con nosotros y me ha dicho que también están invitados. Pero tú decides, amor. Si no quieres ir, no lo haremos._

_Debo decir que Potter pasa mucho por la casa de Dromeda a ver a Teddy. A pesar de todo no es un mal chico, me lo imaginé que después de todo este barullo se iba a creer el más poderoso del mundo. Pero a pesar de que aún me tiene cierta reticencia, que para ser honesta es la misma que le tenía yo al principio, es muy amable._

_Su amigo Weasley no me agrada. Sólo acompañó a Potter un par de ocasiones y lo único que hacía era bufar e insultarme por lo bajo. La segunda vez que vino, Potter se molestó tanto que le dijo que se fuera y que me dejara en paz. No volvió a pisar la casa de tu tía. Potter se disculpó y me aseguró que el resto de la familia no es igual. Dromeda lo secundó._

_Granger no sé cómo será. He escuchado un poco las conversaciones de Potter con mi hermana, a escondidas, he de confesar. Los he oído preocupados por ella, que a pesar de ser Heroína de guerra y todo eso, ella está bastante deprimida. Creo que perdió a sus padres, pero aún no descubro como. Creo que perdieron su memoria, más no estoy segura. Creo que de nosotros dos, tú puedes saber más de ella que yo. Sólo estoy al tanto de lo que te conté y de lo mucho que ama Potter a Granger. Ella es definitivamente la hermana que él nunca tuvo._

_Cuéntame cómo has estado este tiempo cariño, te extrañamos tanto y te amamos mucho, tu padre y yo. Potter me ha ayudado un poco a comunicarme más seguido con él. Es increíble este chico._

_Perdona que te hable tanto de él. Creo que he pasado muchos días hablando y socializando con él._

_Nunca olvides lo importante que eres para nosotros y tanto tu padre como yo queremos que estés feliz, pero estamos seguros que no lo estás pasando muy bien. De verdad esperamos poderte ver en las navidades. Tu padre ha tenido permiso de estar todo un día con nosotros. No puede salir de la prisión, pero nos dejaran pasar todo un buen rato con él. Eso me motiva a invitarte a volver a casa y no te quedes solo como sé que has planeado._

_Te amo, Draco. No te quedes en el colegio, por favor. Te extraño mucho. Y ya sabes qué puedes hacer._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá._

Dobló con cuidado la carta de su madre y decidió que ya no podía soportar más eso que tanto le molestaba, por lo que comenzó a escribir.

_Para ser honesto, no pretendo que me responda ni saber quién ha recibido esto. Pero usted, desconocido, es en este momento el único ser al que le voy a decir mis molestias._

_Mi mundo se cae pedazo a pedazo, cada día es más infernal que el anterior y puedo estar rodeado de cientos de personas, que me siento completamente solo._

_El miedo forma parte de mí día a día, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude dormir en paz. El terror y la oscuridad me rodean aun estando envuelto de luz. Soy un monstruo y me pregunto ¿alguna vez lo dejaré de ser? O ¿Ya estoy condenado por siempre?_

* * *

**Aquí debo realizar dos disclaimer.**

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK. Rowling.**

**La canción de la que hablo en la historia se llama Who Knew y es de Pink. **

**Si nos vamos a la época en que se supone que sucedió la guerra mágica, esta canción no existía. Tal vez me salí un poco del contexto de tiempo. Pero me encanta la canción y el motivo por el que fue escrita. Tal vez la historia detrás de la canción no es exactamente la misma de lo que podría decirse aquí. Pero como dijo Pink en su momento, la canción cambia de persona cada vez, cambia de situación, pero el sentimiento es el mismo, el dolor por la perdida de un ser querido. **

**No es un eterno long-fic, estoy segura de ello. Pero tampoco quiero que se enamoren de una. Y como ven, ya por fin Draco se decidió a enviar la carta. **

**El poder de Pink ;)**

**Un enorme abrazo a las personas que andan por ahí leyendo mi historia. Eso es mi motivante. **

**Saludos enormes. **

**M.M.M.**


End file.
